No Time For Love
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: They were time protectors aka time masters trained to preserve the timeline of the human race, serving the time guardians and following the timeline doctrine which prohibited them to fall in love, but they do, will they surrender to time or will their love be timeless. Klaroline [ DISCONTINUED FOR NOW ]
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello friends it's a new Klaroline story. I'm still deciding if I should turn it into a full fic or not.

I was watching Legends of tomorrow and the whole time master's and timeline thingy got me inspired to write a Time Travel fic.

So it's inspired from the story of Rip Hunter in the show, but with my own spin on the things.

This fic is dedicated to my currently sane and cool friend Shady. This ones for you ;p.

ALL THE TIME FOR LOVE

Time was of essence. Time was life. Time was supposed to be treasured. Time is what needed to be saved. Time needed to be respected. One held all these statements as sacred as the ten commandments when one was a time master or training to be one.

Caroline Forbes got up at 5 am as soon as alarm clock rang. Kicking off her sheet she headed to the small bathroom in her small bunker like room with a single bed, a nightstand and a mirror at the east wall of her room at the Time Institution.

She showered and quickly got ready in her black mid thigh leather skirt and grey shirt and grey jacket which was the uniform for the recruits at the Time Institution.

Fastening the wristwatch her mother had given her for her twentieth birthday nearly three years ago, she put on her black boots and headed towards the arena.

Today was her first day at the Time Institution. She had come to the Time Guardians Institution a week ago to train to be a time master just like her mother.

She was a respected time master of her own time until she had fallen in love and had been sentenced to a life of shame, misery and exile by the time council. Falling in love and marrying a commoner had been the biggest mistake of her mother's life as not only falling in love or marrying was considered a grave offense and was essentially prohibited but as it turned out her father wasn't who he claimed to be, he didn't love her mother enough to stand by her through thick and thin, when the going got tough that's when he got going, leaving her mother alone and pregnant.

Up until three years ago her mother had hidden her true identity from her but when her health began deteriorating she told Caroline the truth.

From a very tender age she had seen her mother struggle and bear the hardships life threw at her.

After choosing love over her sacred duty her mother had spent a decade and a half hiding from time bounty hunters who were chasing her for the bounty the time council had placed on her head as apparently exiting her wasn't enough. The Time Lords, Time High Priests and The Original Family of Time Custodians wanted her to really suffer.

The Original family was the only family at the institution and was the Custodians of the timeline since beginning of the time.

Caroline hated them all and yet she was here to train to become a time master and a time cop. Her mother had expressed her desire for her daughter to serve the Time High Lords and the Original Family declaring it as her dying wish, wanting Caroline to truly uphold the values her mother hadn't been able to honor and live by. Her mother wanted Caroline to achieve glory, and dedicated her life to the Time Guardians Mission and in that way compensate for her transgressions.

An automated robotic female voice advised all new recruits to proceed towards the grand Arena, hence she entered it among a crowd of other new recruits.

Caroline loved her mother more than anything and she had sacrificed her life on Earth without even hesitating a little and was here. She still remembered every rule of the time guidelines the most important of them being, " Never fall in love. Never care. The mission always came first."

Her mother's voice echoing in her ears as she recited every rule in the sacred book as The recruits stood in rows and The High Lords entered.

The last being, "Remember Caroline never fall in love ." and that's when she saw him. Standing tall and proud on the stage of Arena.

He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, those eyes. There was something intriguingly mysterious about those eyes almost as if beckoning her to unlock the truth hidden in them. She shook herself and felt angry at herself for forgetting her purpose of being here.

He stepped forward and yelled, "I'm Niklaus Mikealson future heir and guardian of the timeline and you are bound by time. You are here to protect the true spirit and nucleus of the existence of all mankind. You are here to guard the timeline. Am I clear?"

The crowd responded, "Yes master."

Louder he asked again, "Am I clear."

And this time the crows responded with more enthusiasm, "Yes master."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

(3 months later)

Klaus was feeling frustrated and foul tempered. Ever since that new recruit Caroline had shown her pretty little face with blue -green eyes and pink lips at the first session of practice he hadn't had a moment of peace.

He was short tempered but his anger out bursts were getting more frequent ever since she had arrived. It wasn't that she was a bad pupil or slow learner in fact it was the opposite she was efficient, proficient and she had saved his ass in yet another mission.

His foul mood however had nothing to do with his male ego at being saved by a woman it was her, her scent, her lips and her eyes. To summarize it was every inch of that stunning vixen that had him feeling discontented.

Now he was standing at the other side of the drill room watching her fight with his sister. She won and his sister bowed to her.

He was the only one watching the fight. He saw his sister leave and he entered the room mutely.

Being a time master wasn't only about journeying through timeline and preventing cataclysmic events from happening it was also about grueling training and enhancing their reflexes.

She felt him before she had a chance to compose herself. The familiar tingle returned that surfaced every time he was in close proximity, however she pretended to be oblivious.

Klaus approached her with a leopard's grace silent and sleek. He didn't know what he wanted from her, no he knew exactly what he wanted from her but the time rules were heavy constraints for his wants or in this particular case her. Her back towards him he saw her bend down and retrieve an expandable baton from the rack.

"Are you here to train Master?" she asked her voice doing strange things to his already troubled heart.

He smiled when she faced him and replied, "No. But do you wish me to hone your skills further?"

She laughed, " With all due respect master but I think you're the one who needs to hone your skills."

"When recruits become time masters it's customary they call their colleagues with their names. Call me Nik. And might I ask Caroline are you getting over confident?" Klaus asked his sexy British accent showing.

"Captain Nik. I'm not overconfident I'm confident about my skills and my abilities." she answered and bridging backwards and standing again, stirring his lustful fantasies.

"Very well let's see what you've got." he remarked taking out his ninja blades.

She opened up her baton and holding a metal stick in the other she geared herself for attack.

Klaus attacked first which she easily blocked with her baton and attacked with her stick. The blow barely missed his shoulder. He thrust his blade forward again and kicked her. She blocked his thrust but fell from the impact of his kick, but quickly bounced back and with full force attacked him hitting alternatively with her stick and baton swinging forward and swirling her weapons again and again.

He expertly blocked each blow but didn't see the leg sweep that she suddenly executed and he fell flat on his ass, his ninja blade falling far off on one side in the room. She threw the stick at him handing him her weapon and letting him know that she didn't fight dirty. He smirked, that made her insides go gooey, and throwing away the metallic stick assumed a boxing posture. She threw away her baton and lunged at him with a kick. Klaus captured her leg and pulled her towards him, she resisted at the same time which culminated in them losing their balance and both fell with Klaus landing on top of her.

He had never been blessed to be this close to her before. Her eyes were a little more green than blue he noticed. Lying on top of her he couldn't help but notice how her body perfectly fit his like pieces of two puzzle. Her soft titillating body beneath his was actually the stuff of his unfulfilled dreams, which were still partly unfulfilled as they were still clothed.

He breasts pressing against his hard chest ran a frisson of hot desire through him.

Caroline felt a mixture of unfamiliar emotions inside her. His proximity was doing things to her that she couldn't explain or comprehend. His eyes landed on her lips and she felt herself getting hot. He didn't move as if he was content to lie on top of her.

Both felt mesmerized and in that moment couldn't remember the rules that bound them from taking what they wanted. Both leaned towards each other and caressed each other's lips. The touching of lips transitioned in to mating of lips and tongues.

Yes this is what his heart had been desiring all those months he thought as he rolled his tongue over hers. She nipped on his bottom lip and he groaned. His hands frantic began exploring her beautiful body, her curves and angles that had been tormenting him all those months. He wanted his hands on her bare body, wanted to lose himself in her unit they were merged as one. She arched her back as he trailed his lips down the column of her neck. Her hands fisting at the back of his shirt, she felt she would combust with the fiery need he was torching in her. He touched hips to her again and unzipped her jacket. Ripping the buttons of her shirt he cupped her breasts all the while hypnotizing her with his pleasuring kisses. When he caressed her breasts over bra he mumbled her name which had Caroline return to her senses.

Lost in desire it took him a full minute before he realized that she suddenly had stopped responding instead was pushing him away.

"Captain get off of me." she yelled and Klaus moved back.

His heart still hammering in his heart he leaned back for awhile. Caroline's own heart rabbiting, she zipped her jacket back up with trembling hands.

She combed a hand through her hair which had been mussed by his beautiful calloused hands.

Gracefully she got up and remarked, "I'm sorry Captain I take full responsibility for my inappropriate behavior."

Klaus got miffed at her statement. He moved closer to her and tenderly tilting her chin up he asked in an angry whisper, "Look at me when you say that."

She swallowed and looked into his eyes. She replied in a faint whisper, "I take responsibility for my inappropriate actions."

He was so irate at her yet looking at her he still wanted to take her on the damn floor. But she understood she was terrified of the rules that caged them so he pleaded, "Caroline don't do this. What just happened.."

She didn't let him complete and remarked, "Was nothing short of sacrilege and desecration of the guidelines we are taught to abide by. It was a lapse, an error, a moment of profound insanity which shouldn't happen again."

He snatched her in his arms and remarked, "Tell me gain that this is just a mistake?" He nuzzled her neck and she trembled. He inhaled her scent and asked, "Now that you are in my arms tell me that it was an error on your part? "

She was here to return her mother's name to its full glory and this thing with Niklaus would sabotage any chances she had of achieving that forever so she went against her heart, she rejected her own feelings, her very potent feelings that were choking her right now and pulling out of his arms she yelled, "It doesn't mean anything to me, Captain. It doesn't mean anything." Then she ran away without looking back leaving his heart saturated with ache and anger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT...


	2. Chapter II

A/N : So an early update for my awesome friend shady marshallspawn on Twitter.

Thank you all the guests reading my story.

Sky your confusion about Liz wanting Caroline to be a time cop after everything she herself faced will be answered in coming chapters.

Thank you talkingshrimps.

Thank you golden hummingbird.

And thank you to all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed.

CHAPTER 2

The spray of water from the showerhead fell on him, the sound of water creating a soothing lull in the background. Turning his face up to the falling water his eyes closed he ran a wet hand on his face and saw a flash of the blonde fantasy again. Caroline not a unique name but it felt exotic when he thought of her name and her face appeared in front of his eyes.

Yesterday in the drill room they had done what no one had dared to do in years and yet he wasn't ashamed or guilty. The only thing he felt right now was the unquenched thirst and intense desire for her.

 _The first time he had seen her 3 months ago she was training in the main grounds of the Institution at 3 am in the morning. He himself used to get up earlier than anybody else to be the best, stay on top of his game. He didn't know who she was and yet he felt an unexplained pull towards her._

 _He entered the main ground opening the gate creating a metallic squeaking sound on purpose._ _She turned around and saluted him, " Time Master Sir."_

 _He smiled and replied, " At ease soldier."_

 _She did as he ordered and was about to leave when he intentionally blocked her path._

 _Surprised she looked up at him and he moved an inch closer crowding her on purpose, wanting to acquaint himself with her scent. He imagined that perhaps she smiled like a wet meadow with white Jasmine. The moment her scent reached him he smirked pleased himself at guessing her scent._

 _Caroline felt nervous at the fact that he had been watching her, also at the fact that he was laughing at her, at the fact that he stood so close that she now knew that he smelled all male and woodsy. But most of all it was his presence, the searing intensity of his eyes and… just him._

 _She thought he was trying to intimidate her by standing in her personal space, her ever resident ego, which she was trying so hard to tame, demanded that she doesn't cower hence she stood her ground._

 _Both patiently waited for the other to give up, both standing their ground. She kept staring at him the way he continued to stare at her. A sudden odd thought struck him that he would love to tame her, tame that fiery spirit resonating beneath that calm exterior._

 _Ironically however he was the one who stepped back first, as if realizing that she might think he was trying to intimidate her and that thought didn't sit well with him._

 _She then grabbed her nunchucks and then left. He turned around to watch her leave and disappear inside the Institution main building._

Klaus got out of the shower and fastened a towel along his waist. Running a hand on the mirror to clear off the steam he saw his reflection in the mirror and thought what did she think of him when she looked at him with those big blue vulnerable eyes with strength and determination in them. He still couldn't get that scene out of his mind. Her writhing in his arms and him savoring, taking what she gave, it was going to be a long day he thought.

In the next ten minutes he dressed up in a black jeans a navy blue shirt and a black jacket he kept unzipped. His room was very spacious much like a master suite situated on the top floor of the Institution Building which was reserved for the Original Custodians and had a generous view of the entire property.

He locked his room and headed off to the Time Task Room to get the briefing for his next assignment.

::::::::::::::::::::::;;; :::::::::

"So you have to retrieve the mini Time capsule from the Time pirates." Finn his eldest brother told Klaus while sitting at the head seat at the conference table in the Task Room.

"Mini Time Capsule? How did it get in the hands of Time pirates and do you realize the ripples they can cause if they can duplicate that technology? "

"I know. MTC was being transferred to Alpha one time base when they intercepted our time ship and stole it." Finn answered.

Alpha One Time base was one of the five time bases or blind spots in time where time was invisible to the local time travelers and pirates, only the Custodian family and the High Time Lord's were allowed and knew the exact location of these bases however any commoner could use MTC to locate these time bases.

It was believed that these blind spots were actually time limbo zones where time was either very slow or very fast and if the general time travelers knew about it then they could use the limbo zones to change their own past, present and future without having to go to the required era in time creating drastic ripple effects resulting in two of the same person existing at the same time but with different ages and causing that same person to disappear and reappear in at any random timeline of his own which did not correspond to his real age with time. And that often led to a person's existence being wiped out of time. Fifty years ago a few pirates had managed to find the Alpha One and they had ended up wiping out the existence of their own Makani Race leading to a hole in the timeline, a great loss as one of the best Time Masters belonged to that race who was expected to play a pivotal role in protecting the Institution itself, hence when they were caught in the limbo wiped out of their own Timeline, the Institution had been under attack by Time vandals and the majority of the Time Guardians had died. All of this led to a decade of lawlessness and timelessness until Mikeal one of the Original Custodians had risen against them and restored the peace and time.

"So you want me to go and retrieve it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. But there are almost twenty of them. I can't send you alone so Captain Forbes would assist you in this mission."

"Captain Forbes? Are you insane? It's only been two weeks that she's been promoted to a captain and an official time master and you want me to take her along with me? These are time pirates Finn it's not me visiting the Earth to make sure Albert Einstein's mother was safely taken to the hospital so he could be born." Klaus replied feeling an odd amount of concern for her safety and getting worried at the thought of something happening to her.

"You're right but she was at the top of her class and in last two weeks she's proved her metal. Besides Rebekah, Kol and Elijah are all busy." Finn replied.

"Really all of them are busy?" he asked.

"Look this mission is crucial. I have no doubt in her abilities to cover you while you get the MTC back from them. However if in the event something happens to either of you at least I'll have rest of our family to rescue you."

Klaus got up from his seat feeling extremely incensed when he realized that he was sending her with him because he believed that she was dispensable. "So you're sending her with me because you think she's well trained but at the same time not valuable enough that her safety should be taken under consideration?"

"Yes she's proficient but is dispensable. You or any of our family members are however not." Finn replied without emotion. Sometimes Klaus thought his big brother was apathetic.

"I'm not taking her with me."

"Very well however you won't like the other alternative. You'll then have to take Enzo with you."

"What? I'm not taking him either."

"Decide already. However Captain Forbes has already been informed and she's waiting outside."

"What? I didn't see her when I came in."

"I summoned her after you arrived here." Finn answered.

"Why can't I go with Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"Marcel and his team are on Earth on an assignment related to Elvis Presley. I do not understand Father's obsession with his music."

"I can't believe this he sent my team on a useless mission and you want me to go deal with the pirates just with Captain Forbes."

"Your team went to Earth last night and this incident happened today."

"How convenient that you didn't look for it before it happened."

"You know that's not how things work. We intercept or intervene only after an event occurs and that too after calculating the risks vs benefits"

They were still arguing when their father Mikeal entered the Task Room and both of them immediately stood straight in a show of respect.

"Niklaus you're still here? I thought you'd have left by now. Your partner for this mission Miss Forbes certainly seems well prepared."

"I'm not taking her." Klaus replied adamant to keep her safe. For whatever reason he was concerned he'll analyse that later right now he's priority was her safety.

"Why whatever did she do to you, Captain?" his father asked authoritatively.

"Nothing I believe she's not suited for this mission my Lord."

"Hmm. Is that so? I believe otherwise Captain. So now leave."

"But my Lord.. " Klaus argued.

"Are you telling me that your opinion and viewpoint hold more merit than mine? That I lack the acumen and experience to judge who's more suited? She leaves with you right now." Mikeal replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

Klaus had no option but to concede.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was adjusting the knobs on the panel of the Time Ship as they were cruising through the possible timeline that could lead them to the Time Pirates responsible for stealing MTC . Klaus was still not happy to have her as his partner for such a risky mission but the moment his landed on her beautiful form he walked towards her. She turned around when he reached her and almost collided with him.

"Captain." she said and saluted him once and stood ramrod straight.

"Nik. Call me."

"Yes Captain."

He smiled his mood a little improved. Moving closer he said," I need to discuss something with you, Miss Forbes." Then he extended his hand to tuck her loose tendril behind her ear but she moved aside and said, "I don't wish to talk about yesterday, Captain."

Klaus felt an unexpected shard of hurt pierce through him when she moved aside. Looking at her he spat out, "Interesting how you assumed that I wanted to talk about our rather delicious encounter Captain. Do you know what I feel right now?"

"No. Nor do I care." Caroline replied lying because she did care.

Yesterday their encounter had left her weak kneed and trembling. She had felt things and emotions she had never felt before. What's worse that she had no remorse. All night while tossing and turning she kept thinking about how he had kissed her, the way his body fit hers as if they were designed as such.

And now he was doing it again just by existing.

Klaus hurt again at her answer but he was stubborn so he caged her against the panel and replied, "I feel arrogant and pleased with myself."

Caroline stopped herself from rolling her eyes and it was immediately noticed by him.

"I bet you want to do that eye roll thing you do when you think someone's being a jerk, don't you? I've noticed you do that several times and may I say it's cute. Don't you wanna know why I feel pleased with myself Captain?"

"I don't."

"Liar. I feel arrogant because you're lying that you don't care about our encounter when clearly you do, enough to think that, that's the only thing I'd want to discuss with you. Did you dream about us?" Klaus whispered the last part and nuzzled her neck inhaling her flowery scent. Caroline felt her breath hitch.

He rubbed his nose along the column of her neck and asked, "Did you sleep last night or did you toss and turn thinking about what would have happened if we hadn't stopped?"

Caroline moved out from under his arms and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious. I want you. I crave you." Klaus replied moving closer. "And now I can see you want to swear at me but you won't because I'm one of the Time Custodians and that makes me your senior."

"And yet you insist on this foolishness. You of all people should know why this cannot happen. Why it's nothing more than a crazy endeavour of suicide."

"Maybe I should know better. But I want to know why you continue to resist it when you want this so much."

"I'm resisting it because we are prohibited by the time law. By our code of conduct."

"No. I'm perceptive enough to know it's more than that."

"Even if it is, bottom line is this can not happen. Not today, not tomorrow and not in any freaking timeline." she spoke angrily.

Her anger reverberating through him to and he growled, " Don't be too sure love. I promise this would happen and I'll have you in my arms willing and wild soon." And then he walked outside the panel room leaving her frightened and excited. His angry promise had given rise to an unknown fear that felt more like anticipation. Damn all the Time Lords she was already looking forward to that 'soon' but she wasn't about to tell him that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Time Ships control center called 'Lilah' spoke in a female robotic voice and informed them of the location of the Time Pirates.

"Captain I have located our Time Pirates in the vicinity of the abandoned Nebula base. It's probable they've been utilizing it as their hideout."

"Thank you Lilah." Caroline spoke.

"Lilah give me the floor prints of the Nebula base and the probable number and location of the pirates." Klaus spoke entering the panel room again and taking a seat beside Caroline.

"Yes Captain." Lilah spoke and a minute later it announced, "Captain the floor prints are on the screen. As you can see eight Pirates are inhabiting the top floor and six other are at the bottom floor."

"What's the status of MTC? Can you detect which floor is it on?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Using my electromagnetic sensor I can tell you with a 120% probability that it is on the top floor."

"Thank you Lilah." Caroline spoke again.

Docking the time ship in a secluded section near the Nebula base she aske Klaus, "So what's the plan Captain?"

Klaus raised a brow at her easy compliance.

"What? " She asked.

"I'm just surprised that someone like you being so reasonable." Klaus asked unstrapping himself from the seat, getting up and shifting the ship in camouflage mode by pressing a button.

"What's that supposed to mean? Would you rather have me fight and bicker with you in an assignment as crucial as this? Im asking you because i received clear instructions that you were my superior and I was to follow your orders Captain, however distasteful that is for me personally, but I don't want to sabotage this mission. " Caroline asked getting up.

"Hmm. So if you are to follow my instructions you'll do anything I say. " Klaus asked with an evil twinkle in his eyes and once again trapping her again against the panel.

Caroline couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time.

"Oh there's that eye roll I was dying to see. But you're right this mission is important so I need you to guard the ship and I'll be right back with the MTC." He said moving away and opening a cabinet he took out ammunition. He took three laser guns and a few grenades.

"I'm not here to play guard dog okay. If you think you can leave me here and go in there alone just because you're male ego is bruised about the last assignment then you're wrong." she said with an edge to her voice.

"Yeah it's about my male ego and selfish heroic complex. Nevertheless I want you to stay here."

"I won't. I'm coming."

"Are you defying my direct orders Captain?" he asked and started wearing all the ammunition.

"Don't you dare pull rank on me." she spat out then in a more polite tone she moved closer to him and looking at him she said, "I know you think I can't take them on but give me a chance to prove you wrong Captain. I can do this. Besides you can't go in there alone at least let me cover you."

"I'm afraid it's still a negative Captain." he said all ready and turning towards the ships main door.

"So what you're just going to be stubborn enough to risk your own life. Are you saying that you're a typical misogynistic male pighead? " she yelled going after him.

In a flash he turned around and grasped her forearms bringing her almost flush against him. "No but I'm stubborn enough to not risk _your_ life." At her surprised look he added, " Yes it beats me too why I care about a stubborn female like you but I do. For some profound reason the thought of something happening to you scares the living shit out my misogynistic self."

"But that's no reason to… "

"Why was I even wishing for you to be unreasonable back there? " he asked himself interrupting her. Then bringing her closer he whispered, "I need to focus Caroline. I don't want to worry about you while I'm out there."

"But."

"Bear with me this time. Pirates are dangerous. I'll be in and out in no time. Just be ready for my signal. Do you understand? " When she continued to look at him he shook her a little and asked again, "Do you understand?"

His confessions still overwhelming her she only nodded. Then he kissed her forehead and made her heart jump in her throat. He lingered a while as if reluctant to leave and she closed her eyes for a moment savoring the sensation of his lips. He didn't just touch her forehead with that sweet kiss along with his confessions he had touched her heart and soul.

He left and she watched him exit the ship. He was right about her she was stubborn. She wasn't going to let him deal with pirates alone. Moving to the cabinet she selected a few weapons of her choice. Then asked the ship's computer Lilah about his whereabouts, "Lilah can you give me a location of Captain Niklaus?"

"Yes Captain. He appears to be approaching the top floor and has already slayed five of the pirates."

"Slayed?"

"Yes Captain. Captain Nik had programmed me to say Slayed whenever he rocks the shit out of an assignment."

"And I believe that's another one of his programmed statements? " Caroline asked with a smile.

"Yes Captain. Captain Nik is now heading over the main room where they are keeping the MTC. It appears that the pirates are trying to duplicate the technology."

"That's not good."

"They've captured Captain Nik and now as it seems the shit has hit the fan." Lilah announced.

"Ditto on the last past Lilah." Caroline said worried.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sir. The time master's have sent their cops to rescue their MTC." Tony said shoving Klaus towards Silas in their makeshift lab.

"Tony it's not their MTC. It's ours." Silas looking at Klaus who's hands were tied he added, "Welcome Klaus. Welcome to my humble abode. I've heard a lot about you what do they call you ah yes "Time Warrior"."

Klaus only smiled he had planted grenades at the bottom floor which were about to go in two seconds.

Two loud bangs had Klaus smiling and Silas worried.

"Go take a look what's going on." Silas shouted to the four men in the lab.

The men hurried out and Silas grabbed Klaus's collar and asked, "What was that?"

"That my mate was sound of your impending death."

"Big on dramatic dialogues aren't you? I'll have you know I never lose."

"Well never say never Silas." Klaus remarked with a cheeky grin and escaping out of his handcuffs he punched Silas and Silas fell back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus had beaten Silas to a pulp and was heading towards the wide glass Jar which housed the MTC, which was a gadget made of glass and was shaped like a small capsule the size of a fist with blue laser emitting from both ends, when one of Silas's men called out, "Sir look what I have here."

Silas who was half dead still managed to get up and he saw that Tony, had a blonde woman dressed in Time Cops usual attire, at gunpoint. Klaus had his hands on the MTC but when he saw Caroline at gunpoint he froze.

Silas grabbed Caroline and held a knife at her throat. "So Time Warrior you're gonna save your princess or the MTC? If you want to see her alive hand the MTC to Tony. Oh and drop your weapons too." Silas said dragging Caroline with him slowly towards the stairs on one side of the room. Klaus knew the stairs led to the outer section of the base that directly opened into the galaxy.

Klaus handed Tony the MTC and who in turn handed it to Silas. Klaus could see Silas alongwith Caroline at the outer section. In the next instant Caroline elbow butted Silas in his gut and Klaus shot Tony who was following them. Tony died and Silas fell to his knees, however he lunged forward and grabbed Caroline by her ankle. Klaus ran to save her. She kicked Silas and he fell backwards sliding down the hovering rock formation of the top floor.

Klaus saw Caroline and Silas both fall of the top floor into the vastness of the galaxy and he yelled her name, " _Caroline."_

Yelling her name he reached the rock formation and saw Caroline literally hanging for her life. He leaned down to grab her and managed to pull her up. This time Caroline ended on top of him. Both hyperventilating continued lying in the same position for awhile.

"You idiot I told you to stay. Why did you not listen to me?" Klaus growled from beneath her. Caroline looked at his handsome angry face. Leaning down she tested her forehead against his she sighed, "Because it beats me too why I care about a stubborn male like you but I do. I care too Nik."

Both kissed each other simultaneously. The moment her lips touched his he felt a click of something coming to rest in its rightful place. She felt as if she had been denying herself what was hers all along.

She moved back and he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. Smiling into his eyes she took out the MTC from her pocket and said, "We won Nik. We won."

He kissed her again and looking at her breathtakingly beautiful face he said, "Yes we did"

:::::::::::::::::::::::;;; :; ::::::::::;;;;; :;;;;;;

It had been three months since she had given into insanity and told Niklaus she cared too but it wasn't the truth not at least now when she had fallen in love with him. They had been sneaking around, no one knew anything about their affair. Everyday or every other night he would corner her in one of the secluded rooms of the Institution and kiss her senseless or some nights she would sneak into his suite and leave before dawn.

She knew it was bound to end badly for many reasons, two of the foremost being, one she was in love with him and he just cared about her and second if any of the time masters came to know about it they would exile her not a moment too soon. So she decided she would end it tomorrow morning. She had been pondering on this decision for a week now hence she had been avoiding Niklaus all week. It was practically killing her to not see his face or kiss him or be with him but she convinced herself it was the right thing to do, but if it was why did it feel so wrong. Caroline was plagued by these thoughts as she entered her small room after a tiresome training session.

She turned on the light and her shriek was swallowed by a familiar sensuous mouth as a familiar well toned body pressed her against the door. She responded to his touch and his lips as if she was programmed to do so. Klaus leaned back and said, "Hi. Long time no see love."

She ran nimble fingers over his unshaven cheeks and mumbled, "Hi."

Klaus was aware she had been avoiding her and he had been meaning to corner her and ask her. But in the past week every time he tried to talk to her she always managed to find an excuse to not talk to him. She moved away from him and he felt an ache spread through him. He couldn't help but feel that maybe she had grown tired of him and if that were the case he wasn't sure how he would deal with it because he knew he was in love with her.

"Caroline." he called out her name.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. Sitting on her bed she said, "Nik. This has to end."

Hurt now became more huge and intense than he had ever felt. He went to sit beside her and turning her face towards him he asked, "Why? "

"You know why." she replied a little desperately.

He held her hand and began kissing her fingertips one by one.

She didn't pull her hand away, couldn't. "Nik please."

"Please what Caroline? You're the one who's breaking up with me at least I deserve a reason, a valid reason for it, especially when I have fallen in love with you."

Astonished she looked at his face and he added, "What you didn't know?"

She shoved him back and standing up she almost yelled, "How can I know when you didn't tell me. "

"Fine I'll tell you right here and right now. Caroline Forbes I'm in love with you and me and my heart and every arrogant, stubborn, misogynistic part of my soul belongs to you, just you at every point in time. You are my time, my past, my present and my future."

Caroline's vision blurred due to tears in her eyes. She had thought he cared but he loved her just like she did.

He saw tears filling her eyes and he took her in his arms and said, "Don't cry love. It's killing me."

Tears still rolling down her cheeks she kissed him pouring her own love into her kiss. "Nik." she said his name resting her head on his chest.

He kissed her head and asked, "Yes?"

"I love you too more than I _have loved_ any one else, more than I _love_ anybody else and more than I _will love_ anybody else so you are my past, my present and my future too. But I don't want to lose you and if anyone knew.. "

"Caroline love when and if anyone came to know we will deal with it later and together but right now I need to make love to you." He said lifting her in his arms and heading towards her bed.

He lay her on the bed and taking off his shirt he kissed her. Running his knuckles lovingly across her cheek he said, "We won't lose each other I promise." She turned her head to kiss his palm and then turned her face up to kiss him. He lost himself in her and she in him.

Making love to each other both unaware of the alarm that went off signaling that a member of the Original Family was missing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT… PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID.. :)


	3. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing except the plot.

A/N : So hi guys Im back with another update.

I really hope you guys like it.

So smut / fluff and agnst alert ))

Okay for the mentions part :

So this time I'm gonna mention all my reviewers who reviewed chapter 2. For others who followed and faved thank you.

raq: Thank you that you love my style of writing and character interpretation. I try ;p.

caritobear: Thank you so much. Your continued support means tons.

Laikaa: Your reviews meant a lot thank you so much.

Saba : love you babe . Keep slaying ;)

Shraddha : You know your the first one I text when i update. Lysm sweety.

Guest: Thank you it means a lot.

CHAPTER III

The frantic knock on her door had her jerking up from where she was lying atop him.

"Stay whoever it is will leave." Klaus remarked from beneath her ,running caressing fingers on her soft back.

Getting up carefully she grabbed her T shirt and quickly wore it, "I have to see who that is."

"You don't have to put that on. I'll just have to tear it off of you later." he said and ran a finger from her short sleeve down her arm raising goosebumps in its wake.

"So you want me to answer the door naked?"

"On second thought." he said and took a turn and fell of of her small cot like bed in her room.

Caroline who was close to the door turned around, putting a finger on her lips she said ssshhhh when a loud thud from his falling down down echoed in the room.

He got up, lay on her bed and winked at her. She looked back and saw that he looked like one of those Greek sculptors with chiseled muscles and nothing but a part of the sheet covering his crotch.

She turned and walked to the door. She opened it just a little to see who was knocking. It was April the girl who lived in the room adjacent to hers.

"Hey. Caroline is it?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear the alarm went off?"

"What alarm?"

"The alarm that signals some important Time Master is missing. They are saying that a member of the Mikealson family is missing and they are looking for him everywhere."

"Who's missing?"

"Niklaus. They are rounding up some of the time cops to go look for him and they are even sending some here at the WM section of the institution to look for him." April informed her that the Time Cops and guards were going for Klaus whom they believed was missing. Caroline felt a sheen of panic and fear lodge behind her breastbone but the more alarming thing was they were coming to the Woman Section, why would they think he was here? Did they know something.

Keeping her features a perfect mask of calmness that betrayed none of the anxiety that was suddenly threatening to take over she asked"Really? I mean why do they think he's here. Shouldn't they be looking in the M section."

"Time guards say it was ordered by Finn Mikealson. Anyhow I thought I should tell you."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Cuz Time Guards are scary I myself am a little scared of them and wouldn't want to be caught off guard ,besides you had my back in the field today against Liv and Luke so thanks." April responded.

"Welcome and thanks to you too."

"No problem."

Caroline closed the door, picking up Klaus's jeans she threw them at him and asked, " How long have you been in my room?"

"Since about time noon on love. You are not going to throw me out are you?" he hooked on his jeans and came to stand close to her.

" Time noon? Nik have you gone mad ?Did you just hear what she said? You need to leave before your brother barges in here and arrests us for fraternization. Oh god we are gonna get caught I …" Caroline replied and running a frustrating hand through her golden curls started to move away but Klaus caught her by the shoulders and kissed her," Yes I'm crazy for you and hey, relax. We won't get caught.", and started rubbing circles over her clavicle bones with his thumbs.

Caroline pushed away his hands and moved over to pick up his shirt. Thrusting his clothes in his hands she said, "Nik please go before they come here and upon finding us execute us. I can't do this with you right now. If you love me then please leave."

"That's highly unfair to put me in a corner like this because I'll always love you. You are my heart's rhythm." Klaus said and hurling her in his embrace crushed his mouth to hers once again.

Caroline melted in his arms and her heart skipped a beat at his confession hence she yielded and cupping his face she sighed, "I love you too and that's why I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. Ill leave if you promise to come by later." he said nuzzling her lips and cupping her buttocks and felt rather satisfied when he saw a

flash of desire cloud her eyes.

"Nik it's too risky I …" she breathed going putty in his hands which had begun stroking her.

"Promise or I won't leave."

"Fine. Now leave. They might be here any minute."

He kissed her again , one long satisfying kiss before he let her go and put on the rest of his clothes. Then he turned to look at her , deliciously disheveled clad only in a T shirt he sighed, "I thought that kiss should be able to hold me off until later and boy I was wrong."

She glared at him this time and he laughed. As if suddenly remembering she asked , " Shit how are you going to leave?"

"Love at least give me a little credit." he stroked her chin lovingly and she swatted his hand away and warned, "Nik!"

"Okay okay I'm leaving. The same way i came in through your window on my camouF mode jump ship."

Klaus had entered her room which was situated at the 100th floor of the WM section of the institution through her window and had traveled to the building on his jump ship in the camouflage mode.

Putting in his jacket he moved over to the window with Caroline in tow. His ship was still in CamoF mode and she saw him jump on air and for a moment unconsciously she lunged forward to grab him from falling. Her heart in her throat she held his arm but he was comfortably standing on his ship which was still invisible and it looked like he was standing in air. He smirked at her evident worry for him and grasped her face and kissed her again.

Pulling back he said, "Still not enough. Come by later or I'll come here."

"I will .." Caroline was about to say something else but the knock on her door had her pushing him away and closing the window. He drew a heart in air and left.

Quickly fastening on her own jeans she opened the door and saw Finn Mikealson was about to knock on her door a second time. He was standing with two Time Guards flanking his side.

She stepped back and saluted.

"Sir."

"Miss Forbes no need for formalities." and he entered her room and the guards stayed out of the room.

"You must have heard the alarm?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you must know someone from the Original family is missing." he said and took a small turn around her room as there wasn't much moving around space.

"Yes sir."

"Its Niklaus. You wouldn't know anything about his whereabouts Miss Forbes?"

"Not at the moment Sir."

"Okay." he said turning around then stopping near the door he remarked, "You are a proficient cop Miss Forbes it'd be a shame to lose you."

They left and she closed her door and leaned against it for a while to take a calming breath.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where were you?" Mikeal demanded from his throne chair at the head of the conference table.

After leaving Caroline's room Klaus had headed straight over to one of the training rooms.

An hour later the search party had found him there training.

Now he was called in the Time Custodians meeting, that included his family and a few other Time Lords, to explain about his disappearance for last 18 hours.

"I was here my Lord."

"Here? Niklaus I hope you realize the word here encompasses all 5000 acres of the Time Institution including the Training section, M section , WM section and five of the main grounds along with our residential buildings. Which here are you referring to?"

"My lord do you remember what day is it today?"

"You're the one who is called in here for questioning not me."

"You don't." Klaus replied with an edge of anger to his voice and added , " I was at the _Verboten Time Ground._ " His answer was met with murmurs and sighs.

Mikeal was livid. He knew Klaus had intentionally said that in an attempt to humiliate him.

"Silence. Niklaus are you saying you went to Verboten when you know it's forbidden to go there. When you are aware that that's the place where we punish our rebels and traitors."

"Yes and it's also the place where you torched away my mother."

"Niklaus! Everyone here knows that your mother sided with the rebels in The Rebellion against the Time Council so she got what she deserved."

Klaus knew it was useless to make his father feel remorse for his actions against his mother but he couldn't help it. Every time year he tried to remind his father in an attempt to coax some emotion some guilt out of him by visiting her flameground and letting him know , and god knows why he did it because since his seventeen times birthyear when he had first come to know about his mother till ten years later uptil now he hadn't been able to be successful.

However every other time he spoke to his father secretly and now he had confessed it in front of everyone.

Mikeal knew that it wasn't the first time Niklaus had visited Verboten but it was the first time he had confessed no openly declared his act of treason and that too in front of the Council so he had to do something.

"She may have sided with them but she was still your wife and my mother and it was her anniversary yesterday. I went there last night for my mother."

"And what of today time noon and time evening? Where were you?"

"I was cruising through the Timeline." Klaus replied lying.

Mikeal knew he had to punish his son for his transgressions if he had to remain the Time High Custodian. The Time High Custodian had to maintain time and law without bias and that's what he was going to do.

"Since its your first transgression and I hope it will be the last I am sentencing you to be suspended from the Council until further notice effective immediately alongwith the stripping away of the privileges of an Original Time Custodian. When we see that you have realized the full repercussion of your actions only then your privileges and title will be restored. The meeting is adjourned." Mikeal announced and the rest of the Time Masters thumped with their fists on the desk once, one after the other in rapid succession to reveal that they were pleased by the decision.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When everybody else had left and Klaus was about to leave Mikeal called out for him to stay.

"Niklaus!"

"Yes my Lord."

"I have never before prohibited you from visiting your mother's flame ground so why did you have to humiliate me like that in front of every body. You know that I can't protect you if you openly defy and rebel against me."

"Are you asking that as my father?"

"Yes."

"Then answer this did you love her? My mother?"

"You know there is no place for love here. I was given the privilege of marriage after I restored the TimeLine. Your mother was one of the most toughest and brightest Time Cops. Our marriage was an arranged event. And you know all of this so your question about me loving her is not only moronic but also pointless."

"That's it. She spent her life with you . She bore your children and that's all you have to say about her."

"Bearing my children was another boon from the Time Guardians of that era and was thought of as an advantageous method in ensuring that I had an heir. You see at that time we had not perfected manipulation of timeage so we could live for centuries and preserve the Timeline for all eternity. So we decided on a feasible number of children until we mastered timeaging and time manipulation."

It all sounded so cold and calculated. To know that he was a product of experimentation and not love or something even slightly close to it made him feel so hollow. He had known that the Original family was just a result of a special privileges to Mikeal but he hadn't known about the circumstances of his birth until now. And he hadn't questioned it before not until now and he knew why he had begun to question it all now, because now he was dreaming of a new future with his Caroline and somehow his roots mattered to him. His background mattered to him now because he wanted to offer himself to her.

Mikeal jarred him out of his thoughts, "I hope I have answered your queries and you won't humiliate me in future. You want to mourn the loss of your mother do it privately. I have never minded you coming to tell me about your visits but this is the first and the last time Im taking any questions regarding the circumstances of our marriage and our family. Be on your best behaviour so i can reinstate you sooner. Now leave."

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Klaus left the conference room and was heading towards his suite when he was intercepted by his sister Rebekah.

"Where were you? And you and I both know you weren't cruising through the timeline."

"I'm not answerable to you Rebekah." he replied and was about to leave when she stopped him by saying, " The Electromagnetic locator of your watch placed you at WM Section at a certain blondes room Nik."

A little panicked he turned to face her again, "But I wasn't there. I hear Finn himself made sure of it. What are you hinting at Sister?"

"I'm suggesting you to be careful and not commit some foolish act before it becomes the biggest regret of your life. Finn didn't mention the locator's signal to father because he wants to give you a chance but you should be well aware father would never be so gracious."

"Well then consider me indebted to him. I'm leaving as I have much more pressing matters to attend to than standing here being lectured by you." Klaus sarcastically bit out and left.

Rebekah knew he was distressed about their mother. He always felt disconcerted and upset when it was their mother's anniversary but this time she could sense something much more turbulent in his disposition. Whatever was going on between him and Caroline it needed to be put a stop to before things got out of control she decided as she walked back to her suite.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus entered his suite and Caroline was already standing close to the large mirrored wall on one side . She was gazing at the stars outside her arms around her waist. He took a few precious moments to gaze at her lovely form and knew her well enough to know it was defensive posture, she was trying to be brave.

Soundlessly he approached her and hugged her from behind she didn't jolt because she recognized every line and touch of his beautiful body.

He turned her around, " Aren't you a sight for a sore heart ,soul and body?" and kissed her languidly. She didn't resist but let him take her over the edge. Her hands fisted in his shirt and he groaned against her mouth.

She pulled back and asked, "Isn't it supposed to be sight for sore eyes?"

"Yes but I am enriched by you heart body and soul. Even eyes." He caressed her cheek and she kissed his palm which she knew disarmed him.

She had felt that he was tensed and hence she had let him kiss her before asking if the meeting went okay.

Walking over she sat at his bed and asked, " So what happened ? What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was at the Verboten Time Ground." he sat beside her.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because I was there last night and the next morning till time noon then I stayed in your room."

"It's forbidden to go there?"

"Yes." he hesitated knowing full well what she was asking. Then decided that he didn't want to hide anything from her so added , " It was my mother's death anniversary. I went to visit her flameground."

"What? Isn't a flameground a designated place to burn alive a traitor or a rebel?"

"Yes. She was a rebel in The Rebellion that happened a decade and half ago."

She moved over to hug him and cradled his head against her. Then she kissed his cheek and asked , "You okay my hero?" she often called him that as a joke and he knew she was trying to lessen his pain. He tilted his head back and kissed her again.

"Im okay my love."

"What did she rebel for? If you don't mind me asking?"

"The Time Masters who led the Rebellion had wanted to abolish the no family and love rule and she had sided with them."

"What and they burned all of them alive? I thought they used to exile people for that. My mother …" Caroline suddenly stopped. She got up from the bed and then pacing a few steps she looked back at him, " Nik this has to end. We need to end this."

He felt anger and pain burn inside him. He was nuts over her and she was saying she wanted to end their relationship. Walking over he grabbed her in his arms not tenderly but more passionately and still feeling ungracious bit out the first thing that crossed his mind , "So you're worried about your life?"

She visibly blanched at his accusation and getting out of his arms whispered , " My life? I hadn't thought about it. I was worried about you. Im sorry im going to leave I've caught you at a bad moment." and rushed towards the door when Klaus swore and blocked her path.

He had felt a thousand knives stab his heart when he had seen the hurt his angry words had brought on her face. He wanted to punish himself for hurting her but settled for apologizing and begging.

"Caroline. I'm sorry love. I really am I did not mean it."

"Yet you said it." she pushed away his arm trying to get out of his room but he held on then snatched her into his arms and felt another stab to his heart when she resisted.

"Let go of me."

"I can't. I won't and if you insist then I'll go down on my knees and humble myself. Please Caroline don't leave me I'm begging you."

"Let me go."

He loosened his hold a little and said , " Ill say sorry a thousand times if you want me to. Just don't leave."

She debated with herself the naked anguish on his face was her undoing. She knew he had been angry and he had accused her of being selfish.

"You think I'm selfish?" she asked and had him yell out an immediate no.

"No. I just . I'm sorry love. I'm the one who is selfish here because I want you to be mine despite all the dangers and risks. You are the most selfless and brightest thing that ever entered my life. Don't take away my light. I'm an arsehole."

She knew she had to forgive him for a first offense.

"I'm only forgiving you because it's your first offense."

"Well that has been the motto of the day. Is it safe to kiss you?"

"Not yet. So they didn't say anything to you for going to the Verboten?"

"Not exactly I'm suspended."

"But that would mean ..

"I know I have no access to my Time ship and limited access to the weapons and I'll be under constant surveillance."

"Nik. You'll get angry again but we have to stop before we get caught."

"Caroline.."

"No. listen to me first you once said that you were perceptive enough to know that there had to be a bigger reason for me to resist us being together you were right. I came here because my mother got me inducted to serve the Time Masters as a penance for her crime. My mother was a time master and 23 timeyears ago she had fallen in love and had eloped with a commoner. The Time High Council had exiled her and had sent Time bounty hunters after her so she spent all of her life running and hiding. And now you are saying that the punishment has been worsened that they torch the rebels alive. Don't you see we have a bleak future either way."

"Caroline love…"

"No Nik we almost got caught today."

"Almost being the operative word."

"Why are you like this? Fine. Tell me what future do you see for us? Do you expect us to sneak around for the rest of our lives is that the future….Why are you smiling? Im serious." she spat out the last part.

"You said for the rest of our lives. You yourself see us together for the eternity." he remarked and moving forwards cupped her face.

"Sorry go on be angry."

"For once be serious Nik." she replied a little dejectedly.

"I'll be serious but not about you telling me to end this I'll never be serious about it. However I'll be damn serious about this." and he kissed her, " I'll be more than serious about this." he took her hand and placed it on his heart and added, "Can you feel how my heart comes to life under your hands? And I'm more than serious about us someday living in a small cottage in vast green meadow. You all big and pregnant with my baby and a toddler a girl or a boy take your pick, runs to me barefoot and calls me daddy and you being your sexy practical self scold the child for running barefoot in the house."

"Nik.."

"Wait there's more. And then each time I kiss you our baby moves under our hands which are linked over your abdomen. And you say Nik we have to end this….all this kissing before the baby messes up my internal organs with all his exercise inside me."

He saw her give out a melodious laugh with tears spilling down her magnificent eyes and he kissed her tears and embraced her unable to stay away any longer.

"Right now I don't know how we will do it but Caroline that's the future I see with you. And if you leave me I'll be nothing. I need you. Don't go I need you tonight and ...forever."

He picked her up and sat her on the bed. Before taking off her shirt he looked at her a silent permission if he was forgiven. Instead of nodding she reached over and placed his hands on her upper body. He leaned forward and kissed her. He leisurely took off her jacket and placed a kiss on each shoulder. When she reached forward to tug his shirt he captured her wrists and moved forward to kiss those soft pink lips. Letting go her hands he took off her shirt and traced one hand from her neck slowly downwards upto her belly button. Then he repeated the caress with his knuckles and saw her suck in one tortured breath. He took off his own shirt and gathered her in his arms.

Impatient and hungry she pulled down his neck and kissed him. Her tongue darted in his mouth and streaks of pleasure ricocheted through his body.

He wanted to take her ,ravage her but tonight he would be gentle unconsciously apologizing to her with his love and body.

She kept kissing him her delicious mouth making him wild. He slowed them both wanted to savor her so he pulled back and slowly peeled off her pants. He placed a kiss on her calf and moved upwards intoxicating her with wet open mouthed kisses . She was frantic and writhing a sensual siren flaming his passion higher.

He was scorching her, tormenting and pleasing her , wanton with desire she whimpered , " Nik... please…"

He tasted the skin on the inner side of her thigh and asked , "Please what?"

"I …. Can't ...take ..it ..anymore." she breathed out when he started lavishing the other thigh with the same attention and simultaneously cupped her heat , rubbing his calloused thumb over her clit.

He groaned when her nails bit into his back , he murmured , "You will ...take it...take my love...my heart."

Moving higher his hand still creating ripples of lust and heat through her body. He bit her nipple and she arched like a bow under his body.

In a flash of a movement he gripped the back of her gorgeous thighs he pushed inside her and saw an enticing pool of passion cloud her eyes.

His name a whisper from her lips , hers a tortured groan from his.

She bucked her hips silently ushering him to move inside her. He cupped her face and struggling against the overwhelming lust that wanted him to take her now he demanded , "Tell me ...you're mine… forever."

She grinded her hips and he couldn't hold any longer and began pistoning inside her. Her soft hands kneaded the muscles on his back and her satin legs a delicious cuff around his buttocks.

She matched his rhythm and confessed ," Im … only ..yours ...forever."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lying in the heavenly cage of his arms long after they had ravaged each other twice she mumbled, "It'll be a girl."

"What?" he had a thing for her creamy soft skin so he kept stroking her in places he knew were sensitive to his touch.

"The toddler. We will have a girl first then a boy."

He rolled her over. Looking down at her lovely face he felt his heart roll with tenderness in his chest.

He kissed her and said, "Of course with your curly golden hair and this pert nose." , flicked her nose lovingly.

"And your dimples."

"You like my dimples?" he asked.

"Yes. They make me want to lick and bite them everytime I look at you."

"Well love no one stopped you. Im at your disposal."He nuzzled her neck and she kissed his lips.

She had never thought that it was possible to feel this kind of all encompassing all consuming love for someone. Whenever she looked at his handsome she felt an unparalleled joy at him being hers. His beautiful heart belonged to hers. Once she had only wished for him to be hers and now he was cradling her like she was delicate flower.

She knew she would give up anything for him if he asked because her love , her adoration and passion for him knew no bounds. And that's why she would give herself up rather than see him suffer or bear the punishment.

He got up as if belatedly realizing something and she asked, "Hey where are you going?"

"Please stay. I'll be back in a minute." saying that he hurriedly hooked on his jeans and moved into the adjacent room.

A minute later the roof of his room was replaced by a glass wall and she felt she was lying under the stars.

The suites of the Original Custodians were at the highest level much closer to the stars. She knew the centre part of the roof of his room had a built in glass window.

He walked back into the room and dimmed the lights so it felt as if they were in a candle lit room.

He walked over and saw she was sitting up in bed with one silky black sheet around her luscious body.

He pulled at it , "This has to go."

She lifted one brow at him and he added , "What it's not my fault that I am obsessed with your body"

"Ahan?"

"Yes ahan."

When she didn't he lifted her in his arms seating her on his lap.

"Nik what are you doing?"

She saw that he was nervous. Her concern for him had her asking ," Nik? Whats wrong?"

"Uhh. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

"No way in hell Im trying any of those creepy sex things you picked up from that Nuriney civilization book."

He laughed and scratching the back of his head he pulled out a small box from his jeans pocket.

Her eyes went huge with astonishment.

He settled her on the bed a bit restless he paced and then kneeled in front of her.

"Caroline Forbes. Marry me."

"Nik...i .."

"Don't say no to us. Don't say no to a family I know we will have someday living in our cottage in our meadow, just because you're worried for my life. Look if you say yes you get to lick and bite my dimples all you want for the rest of our lives, although if you're gonna do that I'll want similar privileges for some other very tasty parts of your body. Sorry i'm getting sidetracked but please be mine forever till the end of the time till my last breath but that's not gonna happen for a few thousand years since we have all the age manipulation thing. I know a thousand years are a lot to take on a temperamental guy like me but I swear I'll love you with everything I am and will be. And I know I'll probably mess up but to make up for that I'll let you use my body anyway you want…" he knew he was ranting but she was sitting still watching him with those big beautiful eyes with only indication of emotion were the tears brimming in her eyes and he continued , "And please love don't cry i can't bear it." he wiped away her tears and picked up her hand and kissed the inner side of her wrist. "And also its not just my body i'll love you and worship you with my heart.."

Before he could continue she jumped into his arms. Holding his face she kissed him.

"Yes. I will marry you and I'll be yours forever. And I want that meadow."

He kissed her and put the ring with the blue diamond on her finger.

He lifted her and put her on the bed.

She wound her arms around his neck and playfully bit his earlobe and asked , " So you'll let me use your body."

"Yes mam i'll be your sex slave."

He leaned over her and slid down the sheet and let her use his body.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(LATER)

She was feeling giddy and joyous after his ravenous lovemaking and his beautiful proposal but she couldn't stop the sense of fear from creeping back.

Klaus felt her stiffen in his arms and knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew she fretted about them being caught and he wouldn't lie he himself was frightened not for himself but from them taking her away from him. He wouldn't be able to survive if they took her away from him but he will fight with everything he was to keep her safe even if he had to sacrifice himself. However he was going to make sure it never happened because he intended to spend an eternity with her.

"You are worrying love. I can feel it."

"Ill alway worry. You know me. I would do anything for this for you but if anything happened to you...I."

He plucked her up and settled her on his body so she was lying atop him.

"Stop worrying. We will figure it out okay. Okay?"

"But.."

"No buts tonight. Just us. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she said in a heartbeat.

"Then trust our love too. Have faith ,love."

He kissed her and successfully began distracting her from her worries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost dawn when she woke up cuddled in Klaus's arms. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to knowing that it would be morning in a few hours and if someone saw her leave his suite they're relationship and love will be doomed.

And she also wanted those thousand years with him. She had never known that there was such a thing as age manipulation. In the past decade the Time Masters had acquired technology from the future to ensure that they lived for longer eras of time. Technology didn't allow them to become immortal but it slowed their age process to decades and hundreds of years. And this was achieved via serums and EM sessions (electromagnetic sessions) , both of them slowing the process of aging on molecular and cellular level. And with each promotion a Time trainee went through they were promoted to a higher level of serum enabling them to age slower with each promotion.

Caroline had been unaware of all of this before her mother had got her inducted to the institution through some of her old connections especially Carol Lockwood who had remained her mother's friend even after exile and had coached her about the Time and Space World after her mother's death till the time she had been inducted.

She had loved her mother more than anything and she had lost her to disease and time but she didn't intend to see that happen again with the one guy who had become the center of her world.

Carefully slipping out of his arms and slipped into her clothes when she saw Klaus stir and reach for her still half asleep. She was sitting beside him and he grabbed her arm and mumbled, "Stay."

She leaned down and kissed him and felt him come awake under her lips.

"I can't I have to leave." she said cupping his cheek.

"I love you ,Caroline for Timealways and Timeeternity."

"I love you for TimeAlways and Timeforeever."

Then he kissed her one more time and she left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline silently left his suite and crossed the corridor that had the other suites of Time Masters. She knew she had to be very careful although none of them were awake at this hour but still she had to be cautious.

She walked down the end of the corridor and was just about to leave when she collides with Rebekah Mikealson.

"Lost your way Captain."

"My Lady. I …"

"Don't bother lying I know the direction you were coming from. Come with me. And this is a direct order."

Caroline felt her dreams and future die and without protest followed Rebekah until she stopped inside a training room and secured it shut.

Then Rebekah rounded on her , " What is the nature and extent of your relationship with my brother?"

"My lady I'm sorry you have to know…

"Answer my question!"

"I love him."

"And have you engaged in a physical relationship?"

"Yes."

Rebekah became worried and fearful for his brother if the Council or the High Lords they would sentence him to be torched alive.

"You foolish girl. Do you realize what you are doing? They will torch the both of you alive and it's not the fire you cook food on it's an electric fire it burns and electrocutes you at the same time. Is that what you want for him? For Nik?"

"No. I dont please dont report me. They will punish him too , please."

"I won't. But I want you to disappear."

"What?"

"Yes. I'm commissioning you to an assignment on Earth. Your ship would be out of control and your panel comp will be faulty hence you will lose communication with the Institution and it will be deduced that we lost a promising new Time Captain in the temporal ripples of the Time Line. Do you understand me?"

"But your ladyship.."

"That's all the mercy I can show you. And you are to leave now."

"What will you tell him?"

"What I told you just now and what you will make happen."

"He won't believe you." Rebekah was shocked at the confidence with which Caroline uttered those last words but was more surprised by what she said next , "Until you tell him I volunteered for this mission because when I woke up I couldn't see that meadow anymore."

"You want me to tell him that?"

"Just tell him you heard me talking to somebody."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus had been training the recruits for three hours and given Caroline's promotion a few moths ago he knew that she must be training the new recruits somewhere. However he couldn't help but feel as if something was terribly wrong. After putting his ring on her finger last night he wanted to see her and make sure that she was still wearing it, it wasn't that he didn't trust her it was just he knew he wasn't good enough for.

After adjourning the session he went to look for her but he didn't find her.

A few hours later and he still couldn't locate her. He had checked everywhere even had risked going to her room but it was empty. A sense of impending doom began to flourish in his heart. Worry and alarm mixed he came back to his room around evening hoping she might have gone there.

Finally he decided to go to the main control room and check if any time masters had been commissioned to any assignment.

A few computer techs were regulating the panels, they saluted him but he went straight to the main panel and asked the comp about the latest commissions and what flashed on the screen had his heart constrict so painfully it felt as if someone had ripped it out from his body.

Latest Commission Caroline Forbes

"Time Master for 6 months"

"Ship lost"

"Time Master declared lost after ten hours of searching as per protocol"

Anguish a gaint throb in his heart as he continued to stare at the screen with tears blurring his vision.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know I know some of you must hate me but I love angst yeah Im weird. Originally I had decided to make the chapter a bit longer and end it on a more positive note but it was getting super lengthy so here it is.

Please dont hate me for making Rebekah the bad guy for now.. i love Klebekah and she's gonna redeem herself in future chapters.

I hope you guys liked the chapter ..

PWEASE REVIEW ,REVIEW ,REVIEW...okay a little greedy i know.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV ::

Rage , bitter rage and anguish had him gripped from his throat. His vision clouding by the sheen of tears coating his eyes.

What he saw at the main panel screen had shook him beyond comprehension. He could not lose her like this , a furious growl of pain and loss wanted to claw out of his mouth but he couldn't form any sound.

Thumping a fisted hand on the panel with enough force , which had a few curious heads turn his way he walked away with the intention of finding out where was she? Where his Caroline was ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::

"I'm going to ask this only once so you better not lie to me. Where is Caroline?" Klaus yelled at Rebekah.

He had cornered her in her suite after finding out that she had been the one who had commissioned Caroline on an assignment.

Rebekah flinched at his acid tone. He had never spoken to her like that before. Not even when she had asked him to stop being an emotional fool and fighting to make a family out of them.

"She was sent to Earth on an assignment."

"What assignment and what timeline?"

"I'm sorry I am not at the liberty to divulge the details of the assignment and the timeline considering you are still suspended."

In two large steps he was in front of her and grabbing her by the collar of her jacket he lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"Do not make me ask again." his eyes bearing a menacing expression but she also saw pain.

Wanting to reach out to the brother she had shunned away all those years ago she whispered, "I did it to keep you safe Nik."

He rammed her against the wall.

"How do you keep someone safe by destroying them? Answer me! It was not your call to make. Tell me where is she or.."

"Or what? You will go against your own family for just some random girl who didn't want to stay with you." she replied and he dropped her on the ground.

Stunned he sighed, "You're lying."

"No I am not. She told me to tell you that she couldn't see the meadow when she woke up whatever the hell that means."

Her words landed a crushing blow to his heart. How could Caroline not see what came to him so vividly? Did she doubt his love? Or did she want to escape ..before the thought could be complete , his mind showed him the images of her in his arms telling him she didn't care about her life only worried about his.

Her laughing at his jokes and playful teasing. Them lying on his bed making love with a ferocity which could never be faked. Her telling him that she cared , that she loved him for TimeAlways and TimeForever. Her confessing that she would do absolutely anything for him. Suddenly realizing that she may have done this to save him. He looked at Rebekah and said, " You think you did this for me that you somehow saved me but it's Caroline who saved me with her love and her light. And make no mistake I will get to her any way possible no matter who attempts to stops me."

Giving her a withering look that suggested that he felt betrayed he stormed out leaving Rebekah doubtful if she had actually ...destroyed him as he had said.

::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,;;,,,,,;;,

"What are you saying? Mate. The sexy blonde with the sassy mouth and fiery blue eyes? You and her an item? Since when? And where the hell was I?" Marcel asked as he kicked Klaus and he landed on the ground. Then Marcel extended a hand to help him up.

Klaus in a blur of a moment in turn kicked him down, " Why have you been paying attention to my fiance's eyes?" he asked unable to suppress his jealousy. Although he knew Marcel was a stickler for rules and followed them like a religion so Klaus had nothing to be jealous of but still he was.

"I didn't just notice her eyes." Marcel said enjoying Klaus's anger , "Just because we get serum injects to curb our what you can call it amorous desires doesn't mean we don't see and appreciate. And by your account I guess you've been skipping those appointments."

"It's not just lust or sex." Klaus helped him this time. "I was drawn to her even when I was getting injected and then when we were together it felt like I finally found something I was missing my entire life. It sounds sappy as hell but when she smiles ..."

"Everything seems perfect." Marcel added and Klaus gave him an astonished look.

"Felt that way a long time ago about someone until I didn't anymore." he shrugged at Klaus's look.

"When and what happened?" Klaus asked as he could empathize with Marcel.

"I realized it wasn't worth risking her life and decided to stay quiet."

"You're selflessness astounds me. You probably think if I had loved her enough I would have stayed away. If I had been stronger she would have been safe here in front of my eyes and not risking her life out there." Klaus blamed himself for everything and TimeLords forbid if anything happened to her he would die.

"Some might say I was a coward for burying my emotions like that for fear of losing my life or not having enough courage to tell her. It takes strength to follow one's heart and even more in the face of such adversity."

"And here I thought I was being sappy."

"You are cuz you look like a sap faced fucker saying mushy stuff and me I look macho, bro." Marcel joked. Klaus smiled once then said, "I need your help."

"So that's why I got exclusive rights to your love story?" Marcel asked rolling his shoulders and picking up his jacket seeing that they were done with their training session.

"Mate. I know I can trust you with my life. I need to know if she is okay out there. I have to bring her back. I feel as if every breath I take is a second wasted and she may be hurt or worse.I just …"

Marcel placed a hand on his shoulder , "Sure. What do you need?"

:::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::

It was well past timemidnight a suitable time for anyone to steal a timeship and a few ammunitions. Well it wasn't an easy task but for someone who had years of experience and expertise it was a piece of cake.

Klaus stealthily entered the ship zone with Marcel behind him.

They boarded Marcel's ship as Klaus's own ship had been disabled and docked in lieu of his punishment.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? They might suspend you for aiding me to escape."

"Not if I tell them you stole the ship's passcode from my room. Come one, man I can take care of myself." Marcel gave him a smirk as he started checking fuel and the panel comp.

Klaus nodded and started loading the back compartments with ammunition.

"It's a good idea. This way they won't apprehend you." Klaus got up and went over to stand near Marcel.

"Isn't this cozy?" Rebekah remarked from a few feet behind them.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Either of you start explaining before I notify the High Council." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll pass on that little sister." Klaus replied and Marcel gave him a "You are so screwed look"

"Nik. Just stop this insanity. You don't even know where she is." she added her frustration visible in the way she ran a hand through her blonde hair , that ever shiny soft blonde hair Marcel noticed aside from the fact that she knew about Klaus and Caroline's forbidden romance. He was about to ask Klaus when he turned towards Marcel and said , " About those exclusive rights. Not so exclusive she knows although not for me wanting her to. Because then she wouldn't have tried to play the master."

"I did what I had to …"

"Yeah I know to keep me safe. But it doesn't inspire me to say a thanks. Now get out."

"Nik. You can not do this. Surely she doesn't mean to you more than your own family?" Rebekah asked.

"She does! And she always will. What family are you talking about? You remember when you asked me to stop being a brother because you didn't want any. "

Rebekah paled with shame because she did remember how cruelly she had asked her brother to stop caring. She looked away not wanting to see censure or worse disappointment in Marcel's eyes because she valued his opinions and judgement as he was her mentor.

"I think you should take your own advice and get out of here." Klaus said turning away from her. Marcel felt the familiar twinge whenever he saw sadness permeate those beautiful eyes which refused to look his way.

She looked at her brother's tense back and asked ," You really love her? Don't you?" as if for the first time realizing the extent of his feelings for the blonde who had eagerly surrendered herself to protect him. She had been so wrong thinking that she was doing the right thing, for them.

She took out a 3-D gadget ,it was light transparent green and looked like a scroll and said ," This techno scroll contains the details of her assignment and her probable location on Earth."

Klaus turned and snatched at it like a hungry dog would at a bone.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?" he asked his sister.

"Because clearly I was wrong in thinking that if she left you would be safe. But this." she gestured at the ship with her hands, "crazy endeavor is putting you in harm's reach even more. And you wouldn't have resorted to this if I hadn't commissioned her. I may be trained not to care but I can see you will follow her to ends of hell."

He wanted to hug his sister for understanding but didn't know if it would be welcome so he just put his hands on hers and said , "Thank you. I'm indebted to you."

She smiled, "Be safe."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She saw her brother leave, through the main comp screen in the panel room. She and Marcel had navigated the initial transmission of Marcel's timeship that her brother was comandeering.

Marcel turned to leave but she stopped him when she asked , "You are disappointed in me right?"

"Why would you think that I care enough to be disappointed?"

"Because you care. He came to you for help and you helped him without any reservations. I thought I was doing the right thing but I guess I was wrong. There was a time when Nik used to bring those sweet chocolates for me whenever he went to a comission on Earth because I loved them and then a few years later I told him to stop caring and he stopped."

"Family can never stop caring even if they try to. The blood always calls to you."

"But we are not a family. We have been taught not to be one because it confuses the loyalities."

He came closer to where she was standing near the panel comp. She smiled and added , " I hope he finds her."

She smiled and his heart clenched which wasn't anything new for him.

"He will. And to answer your original question I'm not disappointed. You did good."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"In all these years that you have trained me. You have never complimented me and all it took was to help Nik find his girlfriend to get a sentence of praise out of your stingy mouth." she snided.

He smiled and the burden on heart , that he might think less of her , eased.

"I never knew you wanted my compliments."

"Of course I do. You are my superior and my mentor."

"What you did today was more than worth just compliments. It showed me a glimpse of your affectionate heart which makes you even more beautiful than you already are."

The unnamed intensity in his eyes stole her breath. She felt losing herself in the passion she saw in them. Both rooted to where they stood felt mesmerised by the familiar emotion they beheld in each other's gazes after a very long time.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;

"Caroline. Enough of this useless moping. Get out of bed now." Carol Lockwood her mom's friend and her ex-boyfriend's mother chanted as she drew away the curtains in the guest bedroom to let the light in.

"Carol. Please. I don't feel like getting out of bed" Caroline whined.

"It's been days that you've been lying in this bed. I thought you needed time so I've gave you time"

"I don't feel like doing anything." Caroline got up and hugged her knees.

"What's wrong? You are scaring me." Carol put a hand on her folded arms after sitting close to her.

"I ...I.." she try to hold back her tears but couldn't.

"Care sweetie. This is not the answer. Your mom wouldn't have been happy to see you like this. Tell me so I can help you." she wiped away her tears and hugged her friends daughter whom she considered her own.

"I failed mom. I did the one thing she asked me not to and I don't even feel guilty for that. I feel a loss…. a deep heart wrenching ...painful loss at losing him."

"Who?"

"Niklaus."

Shocked Carol asked , "Did you say Niklaus?"

"Yes. The heir of the Time Council."

"Oh my god." Carol got up and a little flustered asked , " What have you done?"

"I know. I know . I shouldn't have but I love him and I …"

"Shit. And I thought Liz was joking or wasn't in her right mind when she started blubbering about how you were destined to fall for the a Mikealson who would avenge her death for you." Carol paced as she rambled on.

"Carol ?" Caroline got up and stood in front of her and asked , "What are you saying?"

"My child. This isn't love. It's your mother. She made it happen."

"What?" Caroline looked at Carol through confused teary eyes.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus finally found her. The details and trail that Rebekah had given him had gone cold after a few days or perhaps months of searching depending on the Timeline he was currently cruising however luck was on his side when Marcel's comp had picked up on a Temporal ripple that had led him to her.

He set his ship in camoflage mode in a clear field three miles away from the place it had indicated she was staying at.

He exited his ship and felt an odd emotion creep into his heart as he saw the meadow from his dreams where he had pictured him and Caroline spending the rest of their lives together.

He walked towards the cottage his heart thudding in his heart. Then it jumped into his mouth when he saw her come out of the cottage her abdomen protuberant showing signs of late pregnancy, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Before anger at her , for hiding it from him could make way he felt tenderness and love saturate his soul. A toddler, a beautiful girl with golden curly hair ran upto her and Caroline smiled at the girl then mumbled something that made the little angel laugh.

Now standing just a few feet away he was about to run upto hold his heart in his arms again when his dreams shattered with one ugly tormenting blow as he saw a brunette guy come up behind her kiss her.

The toddler tugged on the guys pants and he picked her up. Caroline turned in his arms and kissed him again.

The guy said , "I love you Care." and Caroline's reply pierced his heart and felt himself dying when she said , "I love you too, Tyler. My beautiful husband."

;;;;;;,,,,?,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N : Hi guys,,,,, So who is excited for Marbekah..I know I definitely am.

I know you guys have loads of questions so feel free to ask any..

I know it's a short update. But I'm not going to be able to update in coming two months since I am going to be busy with my exams… so I'll be seeing all of you my lovely reviewers in few months…..

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED , FAVED AND FOLLOWED MY WORK.

SO DO YOU SEE THE REVIEW OPTION DOWN THERE …YES OKAY... PLEASE USE IT ;)


	5. Chapter V

Hi guys this new chapter is for new and amazing friend JESS aka JessKatethings on tumblr please go and follow her awesome blogplus don't forget to check out her YouTube channel and awesome Klaroline videos :

 _ **Jess K - channel/UCIK-hsbUJL78RA3OTP_nHTQ**_

 _ **CHAPTER V :**_

 _ **"Do you see that love?" He asked pointing towards a constellation of stars in the sky. "It's "Aragonia". It's the star for lovers. In our time and our world it's a sign of a most true and fervid love"**_

 _ **Lying beside him on a hovering rock Caroline looked at his handsome face, the exuberance emanating from him made him look adorable.**_

 _ **He had brought her to an alternate dimension of time where the stars were habitable for humans. It hadn't been discovered by the humans on Earth and timemasters had their own agenda to keep this concealed from the Earth dwellers as they liked to say.**_

 _ **Klaus had said that he wanted take her on a date among the stars and he had brought her here. The inky blue sky littered with dozens of multicoloured stars around them was absolutely breathtaking.**_

 _ **Klaus was still telling her how lucky they were to witness "Aragonia". It only was ever visible once in a century.**_

 _ **Overwhelmed by the rush of love she felt for him she leaned forward and kissed him. His hands came to rest on her waist pulling her closer knowing no other response.**_

 _ **She suckled on his lip and he groaned. Reigning in the ferocity of his need for her he pulled back and kissing her on her nose he said , "I've had a fantasy about making love to you among the stars in a place where we are timeless, ageless and fearless." Then he rolled her on her back and kissed her again. It was always the same potent desire he felt for her which never even came close to being burned out.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ahan. What other weird fantasies do you have?" She coiled her arms around his neck.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Let's see. I have this weird fantasy of making love to you in our conference room. Then there was a time when I first saw you practising I wanted to take you in the main training ground."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So basically they all include you being an exhibitionist." she teased.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course I want everyone to know you are mine." He smirked.**_

 _ **She caressed his jaw. Caroline knew her love for him was beyond sanity. "Tell me this. How much do you love me?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I love you so much that my heart and my soul are shackled to you. I wouldn't leave you ever. You're mine until I die."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Would you let me go if I asked?" she needed to know if it ever came to either one of them he would let her go if she asked. She wanted to know if he loved her enough to respect her choices even if they went against his wishes.**_

 _ **Klaus couldn't prevent the sliver of panic it brought when she asked about him letting her go. He kissed her with a violent passion wanting to imprint himself on her.**_

 _ **Then he pulled back and asked knowing it may seem pathetic but he didn't care he was pathetic when it came to her, "Why do you want me to let you go?"**_

 _ **The vulnerability in his eyes pierced her heart, "I don't but if I ever ask would you?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No. I won't let you go. I would never let you go. Don't you understand I'm nothing without you. Caroline you're my purpose and my soul."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nik." her heart ached for him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Caroline. Don't ask me to let you go. I'm not strong enough."**_

 _ **She saw everything there was to know in his eyes his love , his sincerity, his desire and for that moment nothing else mattered.**_

 _ **But he surprised her by saying, "I'll always be selfish when it comes to you sweetheart. If you ever stopped loving me I won't cage you but I damn will fight for your love as long as I am alive"**_

 _ **Tears spilled from her eyes and he kissed them. Caroline held him closer tucking her head in his neck wanting to submerge herself in him she replied, "I'd never stop loving you I promise**_."

Sitting in his room in his ship Klaus took a swig of whisky as he remembered the time when she had promised she wouldn't stop loving him but now she had.

Ironically he had ended up letting her go and she had stopped loving him,neither of their promises coming true.

He didn't know how long he had been staying on Earth near Caroline's house, his ship on CamoF mode, perhaps days, weeks or a month. He was aware he should leave but he was probably a sadist relishing in his own suffering.

Every day he went out just to have a glimpse of her beautiful face, her shiny hair and her pretty laugh. She wasn't pregnant anymore. She had delivered the baby.

He wanted to kill that bastard named Tyler who was Caroline's husband for stealing his dream, his life and most of all his heart ,Caroline from him. But then he would see how happy she was and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

He took another swig when he remembered just this morning how magnificent she looked playing with her toddler child, Jessica, in the meadow. Then Tyler had brought out the baby and had held Caroline and baby in his arms and it had killed him again.

Klaus wasn't in the frame of mind to analyse what was happening neither was he strong enough to confront her because he knew if she told him she didn't remember who he was he wouldn't want to live. He would rather torment himself spending the rest of his useless and empty life, where he at least was fortunate enough to have a glimpse of her, than without her at all. So he sentenced himself to the cruelest, most grievous fate and decided to spend an eternity like this close to her and yet so far away that his heart was now a shell of pain and nothing else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carol. Please tell me what's going on?" Caroline asked as came to stand in front of Carol.

"Wait here." she replied and went out of the room.

A few distressing minutes later she returned with a journal.

Leafing through it she opened to a specific page and handed it to Caroline. Caroline read it and looked at her, "It says she finally found the weapon to hurt Mikeal. I don't know what any of this means."

"She did this. You falling for Niklaus. It was planned by her. Once during her last days I was sitting beside her and she was rambling about how she had decided your future to avenge her. She also said something about using "The Videns" to fix the future."

Caroline massaged her forehead, "Carol none of this is making sense."

"You don't know about The Videns?" (veedans)

"No I don't. I don't understand what weapon you are talking about and what all this has to do with me and Klaus. I don't know why you seem to think that my mom would do all of this or that she had control over any of this."

Carol took Caroline's hands and sat her on the bed.

"Your mother spent most of her life trying to escape the punishment Bill and Mikeal had decided for her. She met your father and fell for him hard. Back then she used to sneak to Earth to meet Bill. They were happy. She wanted to leave the Institution to live a happy normal life. So she ran away.

She was a very well trained and smart TimeMaster in fact was being considered for the position of the Lord. So she knew all their secrets. It wasn't hard for her to evade the bounty hunters. But they found Bill and he gave her up for his own life. Your mother was pregnant with you she told him when the timecops were taking her away but he didn't fight for her. I was ….. I was a part of the hunters who were sent to take her away. I had always seen her in the field as one of the toughest women and to see her broken and weak it was…... so sad and heart breaking. She was on her knees begging and crying when they dragged her away. They kept her at the Verboten. Tortured her." Carol's voice shivered.

Tears began spilling from Caroline's eyes. She hadn't known all of this about her mother. She had been unaware of the true extent of her mother's sufferings and tribulations.

"A few days later I was assigned to her. I don't know why but I helped her get away. Maybe I pitied her or sympathized with her. She asked me to come with her because she knew if they found out about my role in her escape I'd have to face a worse fate than her. So we came to Earth. Initially for a few years it was a constant cycle of running and hiding from the time cops. Until she brought us to this place "Portum". She said it was the only place on Earth where the time masters couldn't see the timeline. As a Time Master herself she knew about this place but it's exact coordinates and timeline was a mystery to the TimeHighLords but she found it."

"So this is like the Earth's blind spot?"

"You can say that. We began living here. You were four by that time. I met Tyler's father here. He was the nicest guy and Tyler, he was the cutest kid ever. Tyler was six when I married Richard.

Elizabeth lived here with you but then after a few years she went back. She called me and asked me to take care of you until she got back and not worry about her."

"I remember Mom would come for a few days stay with us and then leave."

"Yes. I would ask her and everytime she would just evade the whole issue. I thought that she was covering up her tracks. But now I know why she went back." Carol reached for the journal again.

"Read the entry on the third last page." she handed the journal to Caroline.

With uncertainty and dread clouding her features Caroline read, "I finally did it. I once and for all beat Mikeal at his own twisted game. He would know the destruction I have written in his fate but not yet. There is still time. My Caroline, she is still young just sixteen but so wise and beautiful. I know what I did was horrible no sane parent would do that to their own flesh and blood. But I'm compelled to do this. I'm enslaved by my own insanity to do this, bargain my daughter's future for my own peace. May be she'll hate me but I hate myself more than she ever could or would."

Befuddled Caroline looked at Carol.

"I thought that this was about you being enrolled at the institution. But clearly I was wrong. That day she had also told me how she had manipulated your fate and placed you in way of Niklaus so you would fall for him and he for you. She said only love was as strong as the urge for revenge. How Mikeals greatest weapon "Vidans" helped her design her revenge and your life."

"My life? Maybe my life but she can't determine my feelings for him. Can she?"

"She could if she had been in possession of "Vidans". For centuries Mikeal has been using it to suit his own designs. They manipulate people's lives, destinies, events, catastrophes even politics to cater to their own motives."

Suddenly enraged Caroline got up, "What about free will, emotions…...love?"

"It's all a sham."

"You...you live here at the Portum. What about your feelings? Your destiny? Time masters can't see here."

"I don't know. I just know that people who live here are protected. Maybe by some unknown diety, maybe God."

"This is… I can not believe any of this. This has to be a joke. If my mom had planned this then I wouldn't have left. I would have stated there with him. She would have told me everything so I could use Klaus to avenge her. But she didn't and now I am here. If it were true this aching need I have for him wouldn't have felt so pure."

"You think that this is about your emotions being strong or true? That other people out there don't have genuine emotions. That this is about you being able to guess that whatever you feel is of someone else's making? You're wrong. This is beyond your intelligence and strength. It is about "Vidans". It's a powerful source that can see and change futures even manipulate the slightest thing about a life."

Caroline ran frantic hands through her hair feeling a host of confused emotions rushing through her. Everything she had ever believed had been an illusion. A beautiful mask for an ugly interior and her own mother had been the designer.

"But what if I hadn't chosen to go to the Institution. What then? I wouldn't have met Klaus. I would never have known him. I would have been here married to your son Carol. I do not believe that I don't have free will."

"Your mom was a thorough planner. She fabricated three different timelines and three different courses but all with one common fate. You meeting Niklaus. This journal has a few more entries. I didn't know that all of this was real I just thought …."

"That my mom was going insane. You're wrong she wasn't insane. That's her excuse for subjecting me to this …. this horrid destiny and her need for revenge. I hate her. I hate her for doing this to me." Caroline began crying again unable to numb the intense pain and agony it brought her to know how her mother had used her own child as a pawn in her game.

"Caroline…"

"I need to be alone right now."

When Carol left Caroline heaved the book at the wall. A few papers fluttered out from it and the sketches drawn on it further horrified Caroline.

:::::::;,,,;::::::

"How could this happen?" Mikeal roared as he thumped his hands on the conference table.

"How did he get access to a ship?"

"Father." Finn called out and Mikeal turned to get a look at both his children, Rebekah and Finn.

"He could easily have stolen the codes to the ships. He was suspended but you know Klaus, he would have found a way."

"Is that supposed to pacify me? The Lord's are questioning me, silently mocking me behind my back. This stunt that Niklaus has pulled has undermined my authority and supremacy.

He has single handedly managed to sabotage my position here. I want you to bring him. And Rebekah get me all the details of his movements of the twenty-four timehours he was here."

Rebekah nodded, "Yes my Lord." But she knew she had no substantial evidence to hand him because she herself had made sure that no one knew about Niklaus's whereabouts by erasing all the footage or anything else that might lead them to him.

"Finn get in contact with Elijah and Kol. I want to you to find out if Niklaus has contacted either one of them though I highly doubt it, considering they are out on a commission."

"Anything else Father?" Finn asked.

"It's enough for now. You two can leave." he stated and Rebekah nd Finn shuffled out of the room.

Mikeal knew that this day would come. Niklaus defying his orders and going rogue was an omen that the prophecy would come true. Worried he moved to the back wall of the room. He placed his palm in the center and with a blip sound a panel materialized in front of him. Then he pressed a button.

Screen flashed and a Caucasian guy with black hair spoke, "My Lord."

"Niklaus escaped." Mikeal didn't exchange pleasantries and went straight to the point.

"Do you think it's the first step of the prophecy?"

"I know for sure it is. I need to take measures to ensure he doesn't do something foolish to derail my supremacy and control."

The guy on the other end nodded and without any further questions asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need The Five."

The guy frowned a little alarmed he stated, "My Lord I don't mean to question your supremacy but is such a drastic measure necessary? He could be coaxed to come back."

"You don't know Niklaus like I do. If this is some sort of rebellion he has initiated, it might require more than just coaxing to make him come back. And you're well aware he has to come back. "The Videns" its acting strange."

"I understand my Lord I'll assign them as soon as possible. Could you send us Klaus's possible coordinates?"

"Yes. I will in a few hours Rebekah is working on it."

Then Mikeal nodded once and greeted him, "Alaric."

He nodded back and said, "My Lord."

Mikeal then pushed a button, the screen flashed off and the panel disappeared as if just vanishing in the air.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::;::::::::

Caroline packed her stuff in a bag and tossed the journal carelessly over her neatly piled clothes. Zipping her bag she went out of the room she was staying in at Carol's place.

It had been last night when Carol had dropped the bombshell of truth on her.

Caroline had decided she would find Klaus and tell him everything and then, honestly she didn't have a plan after that but her conscience was berating her to come clean. She knew that her deciding to go to him was due to her mother's twisted manipulation of her life's events, but she needed to come clean.

To tell him that what he thought was love was actually a mockery of it. The thought gave her heart a distressing jolt.

Carol stopped her when Caroline opened the front door, "Where are you going?"

Caroline took a deep breath and turned, "I have to find him and tell him the truth."

"Have you completely read the journal?"

"Yes."

"So you understand if you go to him what would happen?"

"We're fated to end up together aren't we? So what does it matter if he comes to me or I go to him? I just… have to tell him before he comes here and hates me for it. And maybe if I can make him understand we could just change the future or something. I can't let my mother's crazy fantasies come true. It's more than just Mikeal.

Whatever she did would affect the future of Earth and it's various timelines. She mentioned that in her journal. And then there is a whole part of it which appears to be in some sort of another language. I have to figure out what she did and what's going to happen? This is on me. I wish it wasn't. But I feel responsible Carol. I feel …"

Caroline couldn't complete her sentence. It was all too much for her.

She was befuddled by the collision of emotions that had devastated her , anger, rage, helplessness, heartache,pity and guilt.

Carol crossed the room and hugged Caroline.

"Tyler was coming to see you when I mentioned you were here. I'll tell him you want back. Wait."

Then she went over to the closet one side of her living room.

She brought out a card and handed it to Caroline.

"This is Sheila Bennett's card. She might know about that language and a few other things about "The Videns"."

"Thank you." Caroline mumbled and hugged her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Caroline went to the spot in the woods behind Carol's house where she had lands her ship. She brought out a small device from her pocket, she threw it in the air. It hovered in the air many feet above her and started beeping.

A few seconds later her ship became visible in a glimmer of pulsed yellow light.

She went to the door, pressed her thumb over it.

An automated voice sounded "Recognition complete"

"Time Captain Caroline Forbes. Welcome aboard."

She entered the ship and the door closed automatically.

She turned on engine and the voice sounded again, "Hello Love. I'll take you wherever you want"

For a moment she froze thinking Klaus was here than she remembered how he had programmed his voice in her ship as a joke.

As if wanting to touch him she ran her fingers over the panel and as a tear slid down her cheek she muttered, "I'm coming to you my love. Please don't hate me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was tormenting himself watching her play with her kids but it was a torment he cherished more than anything else. She smiled and his heart bloomed only to be crushed by watching her run into the arms of another man.

He couldn't watch it anymore, he should leave, he thought for a thousandth time. But he couldn't, he had once told her he wasn't strong enough and he wasn't wrong.

Perched over a small hill close to the meadow he saw her kiss someone else and on a wave of jealous frustration he turned away. Misery settling over his heart like a thunderous storm. He entered his ship and punched a wall.

He dropped in his chair and wondered when was the last time he slept.

A current of unease and dismay ran through him urging him to go see her face once again. He tried to convince himself to stay but something pushed at him and he exited his ship. He walked over to the hill and the scene in front of him terrified him to the bone.

He yelled her name and rushed towards her cottage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He entered her house and saw everything broken and wrecked. Two men in uniforms, uniforms that he recognised as bounty hunters were walking towards the kitchen island.

Klaus's reflexes on a jumpstart. He pulled out his gun. It emitted a laser of neon blue and hit both of them simultaneously. Their bodies burned and they turned to sand.

He looked around and saw the furniture upturned and the windows shattered. He moved inside the living room and saw Tyler's dead body on the couch. A hole burned in his chest where his heart might have been. The bounty hunters had killed him.

He called out Caroline's name and frantically began searching for her.

He found her hiding beneath the kitchen island with the baby in her lap and Jessica curled to her side.

She almost screamed when she saw him.

He held his hands out in a gesture of truce. He squatted emotions burning his throat at seeing fear and fright on her pretty face he whispered, "I would never hurt you." and he held out a hand.

Caroline didn't know who the stranger with blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes was. But the emotions on his face had her hesitating a bit and yet she felt she could trust him.

Klaus looked at little Jessica, her arm was bleeding.

"She needs a doctor. Come with me."

Caroline placed her hand in his and with tears that suddenly started streaming down her face she said, "They… they killed my… they killed Tyler."

"I know. But I promise no one would touch you or your children trust me."

::::::::;:;;;;,;XXXXXD:;:::

A/N :HI guys so I'm back with a new chapter… I hope you all like it.

(AddictedToKc / jhem ) I got your review and I knew I had to update this for you especially but I'm sorry it took so long….

I hope u like it.


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N** :::Hello guys back with a new chapter. Hope you people like this update.

I'm updating late because I'm low on inspiration.

Thank you for everyone who followed faved and reviewed. It means A LOT!

 **This update is for the guest who left me a review saying "Omg I need to know what happens next"**

Here you are … I hope you enjoy it.

 **ANGST ALERT !**

 **(((PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW )))**

 **CHAPTER VI**

* * *

The beep beep from the monitor and humming of the machines were the only sounds echoing in the hospital room. The sun had set Klaus noted as he gazed out of the window standing close to it.

Caroline was lying unconscious on the bed behind him, the doctors had sedated her when she had started telling them about men with laser guns and their spaceships, who had killed her husband.

Klaus couldn't do anything then because he knew if he asserted that she was right then they would also admit him to the Psych Ward and then he wouldn't have been able to protect her.

She and her kids needed his protection. He needed take her away from these Earth dwellers before they diagnosed her as one of the mental patients and separated her and her kids. He knew she would die without her children.

He turned around and sat on a chair close to her. He brushed her hair of her forehead, convincing himself that this brief touch was enough when it was nowhere close to it.

He looked at her beautiful face and remembered how tough and courageous his Caroline had been. Something told him she wasn't the same woman who had promised to love him for an eternity, who was strong enough to take on five men at one time. The woman who was all strength and fortitude and yet she lay here defenseless, vulnerable and heart achingly stunning. His protective instincts and his affection warred with his thoughts, he got up again and paced to the window.

She mumbled her husbands name, a soft moan, "Tyler" and it gutted him. He desperately wished that, that soft sigh had been his name. He wanted her to call him, just him whenever she needed somebody but time and fate had done a number on him, taken away the one that was the nucleus of his existence. His heart heavy with ache he went to her.

"You? Where are my children?" she asked concern for her children flashing on her face.

"They are at the daycare, Jessica is bandaged and both of them have been fed and now are sleeping. I just checked upon them a few minutes ago."

One of her hands had an IV line attached to it, she ran the other one over her face and looked at him, "Who are you and why did.."

Her first question landed a crushing blow on his heavy heart. She didn't remember him, their talks, their laughs, their kisses, their love. Nothing had hurt him more than her not knowing who he was, ever or perhaps it would've wounded him more if she had known him and had moved on.

Maybe Rebekah had injected her with "Oblivious Serum", a potent serum that erased all memories of past life, he thought as anger and hope flared inside him.

Choking back his anguish he gruffly answered, "I'll tell you everything but you have to vow you won't tell anyone about this."

"Please just answer me. Tell me what's happening?" tears flowed and he did everything in his power to stop himself from gathering her in his arms and kissing them away.

"Tyler was working for a top secret organization. He was in danger from the people within the organization who were corrupt and were embezzling.. uh.. money. I was his partner. He called me a few days ago before I could come here in time and save him. They.." Klaus improvised lying through his teeth.

"Killed him." she finished on a heartbreaking sob as she continued to shed tears.

"These people are dangerous Caroline. You and your children would need to disappear. No one can know. Police won't help you because it's above them. The doctors here think that you are mentally unstable.."

"No. No. This cannot happen." she stood up straight, "They'll take my babies away from me. Please you have to help us. I …." her tears kept falling and she hiccuped as she sobbed, her face in her hands. Klaus moved closer he placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned in his arms wanting comfort.

Klaus tried to hold himself back from crushing her closer but couldn't. Holding onto her like he was the one who needed this small yet precious token from fate rather than her he closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her in his arms after such a long time.

Awkwardly she pulled back and feeling a little self conscious she remarked, 'I'm sorry I shouldn't…."

"It's quite okay love." he smiled and his dimples did something odd to her heartbeat. Even before the question could fully formulate in her mind about trusting him she knew she could trust him. Somehow she knew he would always protect her. She felt safe with him.

"Tyler never told me any of this." she wiped away her tears when they threatened again, "But I have to be strong for my children right?"

He saw how bravely she was trying to hold her sorrow and grief at bay. He wished he could take away her pain.

"He was sworn to secrecy. He couldn't have even if he wanted to." Klaus sat on the chair again. "We need to get you and your children out of here to some place safe. I know I'm asking for a lot but you'll have to trust me."

She nodded with understanding. His hand lay close to hers on the bed. She placed her hand on his, a sizzle coursed between their hands and she immediately pulled awayand remarked, "Thank you. Tyler must have meant a lot to you for you to do this for his family."

He wanted to say it was all for you Caroline, everything he was doing was just for her but remained silent, anguish a constant resident in his heart now.

He smiled despite the distress he felt. "We need to leave right now."

She nodded and he went to get her discharge papers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's the update on Niklaus?" Mikael sat at the head of the table with Rebekah and Finn on either side.

"My lord before he left he erased all the security feed." Rebekah lied.

Mikeal thumped a fist on the table and growled."Have the technos been able to track his ship?"

"No. They have tried everything father but we haven't been able to locate his where abouts." Finn answered.

"Both of you have failed me. Call back Elijah and Kol. I need all experts on this case."

"Father…. My lord." Rebekah called him my lord when he glanced at her with obvious anger and disappointment. "Maybe he is upset about his suspension and he just left to simmer down. I mean he might come back on his own."

"He would have by now if he wanted to. It's been more than twentyeight-timedays. As the time passes my position and authority appears weaker in the council. They mock me for being unable to locate my own son. I will not let Niklaus ruin my status and hard work like this."

"My lord.." Rebekah felt saddened that their father cared more about his position than his son but knew she couldn't do anything about it. Nik was right they had never been a family not even in name.

"Get out Rebekah. Until you have something substantial to give me don't show me your face." Mikeal yelled and she flinched. Her father had never taken that tone with her ever, she got a feeling that this might be bigger than just Nik's disappearance sabotaging her father's sovereignty. Feeling embarrassed she left without even glancing at Finn.

"My lord. I would like to track him on my own." Finn said. Never before had his father ever said that he had failed him. The shame and guilt Finn felt at being called a failure was overwhelming. He had spent his entire life devoted to his father's cause.

"You think you can locate him?"

"Yes. If you give me control of main comp and panel room I assure you I will."

"Fine. But how do you plan to it? You said so yourself he removed his locater chip."

"He still has his first chip transplanted in his arm."

"The first one? The one that got fried when we had transplanted it. That's useless." Mikeal knew the exact reason why the chip had gotten fried. Niklaus had been six when he had sneaked into the verboten and somehow he had gotten close to the vidans. The vidans had flared and destroyed it. It had taken Mikeal several months of offerings to appease that thing.

"Yes that one. I have been researching on its make and model. Its ancient technology but it has a fail safe. It can still be accessed if Niklaus ever gets close to an energy source. And his ship is practically a storage house of energy."

Mikeal was hopeful. He knew how capable Finn was. He gave one of his rare smiles to Finn and getting up patted him on the shoulder. For a moment Finn was stunned. His father had never appreciated his efforts and now he was literally giving a pat on his back.

Finn felt as if he had been promoted to a High Lord, such was his joy and pride. Being promoted to a Time High Lord was the greatest status a TimeMaster could achieve.

"I'm proud of you son. Now go get me his location." Mikeal replied going back to sit at his seat.

Finn left and Mikeal contacted Alaric through the panel again.

"I have favorable news. Finn might be able to get us Niklaus's whereabouts."

"That indeed is good news my lord. I'm afraid I have to relay some contrary information." Alaric replied.

"Tell me."

"The Five have disbanded. They went rogue."

"Why?" Mikeal steepled his fingers.

"Some inter council politics my lord."

"Alaric. You know I cannot afford such issues right now. The only reason we are successful is because we are united and covert. If the council knew about organization and our role in the decree of Timeline they would annihilate us. Gather them I'll address their issues myself. Tell them I'm willing to grant extra bounties and favors."

"And if they don't."

"Then tell them I'll unleash the Vidans on them. They won't even have to time beg for mercy." Mikeal's tone menacing as he switched off the screen and clenched his fists.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. The meadow and the cottage behind it was exactly like she had imagined when Klaus had described it to her. She rushed inside the cottage and was grieved to see the furniture upturned and windows shattered. She picked up a picture frame with broken glass. She saw herself in Tyler's arms laughing with a little girl in her own arms. He was kissing the girls head. Her heart constricted when she realized that Klaus had been here. He must have been devastated to see her like this. She gasped when she turned and saw Tyler's lifeless body on the couch, his heart burned. It must have been bounty hunters, just like her mother had planned would happen here. In this timeline Mikael's petty hatred for her mother still raw since he had ordered to finish every last remaining Forbes.

And poor Tyler, he didn't deserve to get caught in her mother's madness. Feeling guilt she dragged his body outside and with a shovel from the barn she dug a grave. After burying his body she placed flowers on his grave.

Once back in her ship she sat on her seat and flew away. Her thoughts and feelings in a conundrum, who else would have to pay for Elizabeth Forbes's insanity. She couldn't let anyone else bear suffering for her mother's benefit. No one else would die, she vowed to herself.

She had been able to track Niklaus after taking a chance to contact Rebekah on her personal comp hoping to sway her with knowledge of the world's impending doom.

However Rebekah had been surprisingly cooperative, instantly giving her the coordinates of Klaus's ship. She had rushed on saying if their convo lasted for more than a minute then it could be traced. Caroline was confounded by Rebekah's flurry, after giving her the coordinates she had asked her to take Nik and disappear wherever she herself had since Caroline had been untraceable for last the time-month. Saying only this she had cut off the link.

Caroline wasn't the least bit surprised that Klaus had come looking for her. With her mother's foolproof planning he was bound to, her brain reasoned even when her heart protested that he came after her because he loved her. The gentleness with which he used to stroke his fingers over her face, the sweet pressure of his lips when he would kiss hers and the intoxicating texture of his body when he held her, she relived every moment with him but then she was supposed to feel like this she thought feeling more miserable.

She re-fed his coordinates into the console this time it said he was at a nearby residential facility.

She geared her ship asking her comp to speed up.

"Reider. Get a lock on the coordinates. I can't miss him this time."

The robotic voice answered, "Yes. Time Master. But there is a 50% probability of you missing him"

"I need to reprogram you for subtlety and rhetoric speech Reider." Caroline sighed when the computer answered to her statement of her being desperate about missing him, using mathematical probability.

:::;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She hurried into the corridor of the second floor of the residential complex. She saw Klaus at the end of the corridor exiting an apartment. She called out his name but he was far enough not to hear her. He went down the staircase and she followed him.

;,;,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus had managed to find an apartment for Caroline and her children. She had been reluctant to take his money but he had coerced her to take it by saying it was Tyler's. He wanted to keep her safe and for that he had injected her and her kids with cloaking chips when she was unconscious in the hospital. But still he needed to figure out why had the bounty hunters attacked her and Tyler.

He would contact Marcel to find out what was going on lost in thought he headed for his ship.

He entered his ship and went straight to the comp panel. He was about to turn it on when he heard his name in her voice.

He instantaneously turned and saw her standing not a few feet away from him. What was she doing here? He had just left her at the apartment. Why did she follow him? She was wearing her TimeMasters uniform. Was this some sick joke? Then he noticed she was looking at him like she remembered him. As if she knew about those happy days and those passionate nights that they had shared. The recognition on her face stole his breath away, he could hear his own heart thudding, fearful that this was just another one of his daydreams he slowly moved towards her. Unable to utter a single word he moved closer to her, pulled to her by some invisible potent force like always.

She had tears spilling on her lashes, those two drops like two vicious stabs, they hurt more than the anguish he had felt when she had sobbed in front of him.

That perpetual torment partly replaced by joy. Then he stood within inches of her, but still not close enough, he brushed those tears away from her face and mumbled, "Why?"

Caroline knew it won't be easy but she hadn't known it would ache this much. Happiness over finding him was threatened by the enlightenment that he would soon hate her for everything. He looked at her like he expected her to vanish. Cautiously approached her as if petrified he would wake up from a dream. Everything she had wanted to tell him flew away from her mind and she was only cognizant of the anguish on his face, which was leaner than she had last seen him. The dark circles under his eyes told her he had, had sleepless nights just like her. She felt a pang for him knowing how distressed he must have been watching her be with someone else. Her fingers trembled when she caressed his cheek. She said his name again, "Nik."

And the next moment she was being hurled in his arms with an untamed ferocity. His mouth found hers and desperate to taste him she kissed him back. His lips were slanting over hers taking her breath away but she didn't care, she needed him, wanted him, craved him. He mumbled that he had been dying without her and she moaned his name even when another tear escaped her eyes. Klaus couldn't control his feral need. His desire ran hot when he felt her lips mold beneath his. Finally she was back in his arms, he vowed he would never let her go. His tongue tangled with hers and he groaned. His hands ran over her curves, kneaded her buttocks pulling her roughly against his body. He broke the kiss to pepper kisses over her face when he tasted her tears his head jerked back thinking he might be hurting her.

He lifted her securing her around his waist and cupped her face. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't hold myself back. I need you so much."

She coiled her arms around his neck and wanted to cry again when he apologized mistaking he might have hurt her with his uninhibited desire. She shook her head with a teary smile and kissed him. Her tongue mingling with his. Her breath hot on his lips, he felt his heartache disappearing. He carried her to his room, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. Naked he reverently placed her on his bed and torturously began kissing down her body.

Caroline was wild with desire, his lips were heaven scorching every little pore of her body. Her nails raked on his back and he groaned her name against her breast, lavishing its peak with his mouth. She pulled his mouth to hers again and whimpered, "I….. love… you." As if fueled by her confession he gripped her soft thighs, pushed inside her burning heat and she arched her back. His neck muscles corded, the pleasure to be inside her so intense and so beautiful that his entire body trembled. In haze of lust he moved and she matched his rhythm. Her hands combed through his and he brought it to his lips to kiss her pulse. The gesture so pure and heart touching that her eyes filled. When she saw worry on his face she ran soothing fingers over his face. He kept pistoning and kissed her fingers when they touched his lips. Just before they reached the ecstasy he whispered, "I… love...you..you are ..my home."

:::::::;::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;

Caroline woke up practically imprisoned in Klaus's arms. His arm around her waist and his leg around her bottocks. It was like he was shackling her to him frightened that she might disappear. She looked at his face, the worry lines she had seen earlier were no more. He was so handsome she brushed his hair away from his forehead. Love and joy so gigantic and yet dismay still found its way in her heart knowing this was all arranged.

Last night she hadn't been strong enough to tell him. He had made love to her again and again and she had let him because she like him had needed him so much. Maybe it was wrong, and he would loathe her even more but she couldn't pull back when he had kissed her so gently.

She wanted to yell, cry, lash out at the universe for dealing her a fate so horrendous, giving him to her only to be snatched away. She pulled out of his arms and went outside to find her clothes.

Klaus woke up as soon as he felt her leave. Frantic he got up and adorned his discarded jeans from the night before which lay a few feet away from the bed. He rushed out and saw her standing close to the mirrored wall of the ship. She was gazing outside, her arms around her waist and he was reminded of the time when he had found her standing in a similar manner in his room, it felt like yesterday.

He picked up his henley and put it on. He hugged her from behind and kissed her head. She held on for a few seconds then pulled out of his arms and stood a few feet away.

He could see her dismay etched on her face.

"Caroline?"

"Nik. I'm sorry. I.."

He went to her and held her hands, "Hey, you don't have to apologize love. I know Rebekah might have given you "Oblivious". I do not …"

"No. Please just listen. I am not that Caroline. I mean that is me but we are in an alternate timeline. The one you saw with Tyler it's just one of the designed timelines."

"What?"

She paced away. "Yes. Whatever we.." - she swallowed - ," we feel for each other it's not real."

He stormed towards her and kissed her harshly, "Say that now. Tell me it's not real." then held her face, "Whoever it is you are afraid of let me know. We will deal.."

"Nik you have to understand. The Caroline you got an apartment for. She is still there. She was supposed to marry Tyler and Tyler was supposed to get killed by bounty hunters because my mother she had fabricated three different timelines. And in each timeline we end up together."

"Your mother? What are you saying?"

She pulled out a few papers from behind her jacket and handed them to him.

It had different handmade sketches. The first one was the "Aragonia" , the second one was the "MTC" they had retrieved together and the third was the ring he had given her.

"These were drawn by my mother a decade ago. I got them carbon dated. She used something called "Vidans" to throw us together, entwine our fates together, make us fall in love with each other. Each timeline begins with my desicion of my future in light of my mother's history. Whether I decide to become a TimeMaster, or live my life as a normal human or war against the TimeMasters, but all of these timelines end up with you falling for me and helping me avenge her."

Klaus flung the sketches away."This is not possible. No one can persuade me what I feel for you is fake." He went to her again and held her palm over his beating heart. "My love is as true as my heartbeat, Caroline."

"Can't you see. The proof is right there. All of these mark the events of our relationship.."

"I know the first time you admitted you cared for me, the first time we went on a date and the time I proposed. Maybe she maneuvered the Timelines but she can not coax our feelings"

"But she can." Caroline yelled then whispered, "And she did. We were getting those libido curbers injected and yet we ended up together, kissing each other in that training room the first time. She used me." she poked a finger at her own chest, "Me her own daughter as a pawn to trap you. So you would go against Mikael. I have a journal it has other details of our encounters in other timelines too. Our meadow…" she swallowed again emotions making her fumble, "That meadow. You buying an apartment for Caroline here. Did you inject Jessica and Danny with cloaking chips so you could protect them?"

Stunned he just nodded.

"How would I know about those right? I know because it's all in the journal." Caroline massaged her forehead.

"I refuse to believe all this. You know about those chips. You could have scanned your kids. You might have remembered."

"Fine then let's go. She is still with her kids."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus was beyond shocked to see one Caroline playing with her kids and the other standing a few feet apart outside her apartment.

Caroline put Danny her son in his crib and asked Klaus to come inside. He looked at her and then Caroline who was standing outside the apartment immediately hid behind a wall.

"Niklaus please come inside." Alternate universe Caroline said and Jessica began pulling him inside.

He nodded towards the one standing outside, the Caroline who had come back to him convinced that their feelings weren't their own.

Then he went inside.

"I am beyond thankful to you for what you did for us. You have to know how much it means to me you getting this fully furnished place for us. Would you please wait here?" she said, when Klaus just nodded she went inside her bedroom. A moment later she returned with her checkbook in her hands.

"Luckily this was in my bag you took for me before driving me to the hospital." Caroline said as Jessica began playing with her new doll, sitting on the rug in the living room. "Please take this check. I know it's not enough but this is all i have right now."

He shook his head replying, "I did not do any favors Caroline. It was Tyler's money. You'll need this to support your family."

"But Niklaus.."

"No. If you want to repay me just never tell anyone about what happened. Your children need you and you and them being safe is payment enough. I regret I couldn't save Tyler and…"

Eyes wet she smiled, "It's not your fault. I just wish we could have given him a proper burial he deserved that."

"I'll make sure he does get it."

"Thank you so much. Those people on spaceships they wouldn't come back would they? Those were spaceships right?"

"No. I've made sure you'll be perfectly safe here. And those were fighter jets designed like ships better for combat and such." Klaus improvised about the ships.

"This is all so strange."

"I know but I hope you move on for.."

"My kids I know. I'll get a job and live for my children."

"And for yourself too." he squeezed her arm trying to comfort her.

She smiled again, "For myself too. And I'll always remember our guardian angel. I'll tell them about you with a few minor details edited."

Klaus smiled, "I should go."

"You're leaving now?" she didn't know why but she felt an acute sense of loss at his announcement.

"Yes. I have to." then he leaned down to kiss Jessica's head. The shy little angel got up and tottered behind her mother's legs. Seeing him kiss Jessica made Caroline happy. She picked up her daughter and to Klaus she said, "Goodbye." As he strode out Caroline waved and then took Jessica's hand to wave goodbye at him. The girl then mimicked his mother. He waved too and then left.

The door closed and Klaus didn't need to guess that _his_ Caroline was no more in the corridor.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;^^^:::::::

*( Meanwhile)

Caroline had watched Klaus go into Caroline number two's apartment and it had stirred a pang of bitter jealousy. She didn't know how one could be extremely jealous of their alternate selves. She had waited a few minutes and then had decided to get back to her own ship to take her mother's journals to Klaus.

Now she was pacing in the panel room of Klaus's ship, the journal resting on a square platform in the middle of the room, which was normally used as a stand to study maps or ancient inscriptions.

What was taking him so long? The woman better not be putting moves on him dammit _he was her Klaus._ But was he really? Of course she was this jealous and possessive over him it was fated, callously orchestrated without any free will. Klaus still wasn't convinced about her mother's machinations and he knew little about the Vidans.

Once everything came to light he would abhor even the thought of her existence.

Bracing herself against the sudden sense of panic she was about to go after him when he rushed inside.

When he saw her he visibly relaxed. Despite herself she blurted out, "What took you so long?"

"Appears she shares your annoying qualities of self respect and pride so she wanted to pay me for the apartment with whatever she had left." Klaus ran a hand through his hair.

Caroline now felt a little guilt she had been stewing in jealousy towards her own other self when that woman had been as a much a victim of her mother's schemes as herself.

"So now do you believe me? This journal contains all the details. You can get it dated yourself if you don't trust me."

"Don't try to guilt me by pulling the trust card." Klaus hollered- here it goes now he would tell her how much he detested her- Caroline thought, but he added in a softer tone,"Of course I trust you, love." he came closer, "But you are asking me to believe that the meaning of my life is false. That our connection bears no purity, no truth. I refuse to believe this."

"You don't understand. I thought I loved you so much that it saturates my soul, so much that you come first always but this love it has been devised as such." Caroline moved back trying to make him understand because he deserved the truth. Whenever he was close she felt losing her resolve of making him aware of this disastrous reality.

"Why are you so hell bent on proving that it's fake?"

"Because of the annoying qualities you just mentioned. I know it's not easy for you to accept but when you understand what all of this really is you'll hate me."

"If your mother's plan is working I could never hate you now, could I? We're destined to be together isn't that what you believe? The Vidant.."

"The Vidans."

"Oh the Vidans you said. It's supposed to bring us together right?"

"Yes. It's some mystical source of energy that can control human destinies and fates even their feelings and free will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just read this." she brought the journal and placed it in front of him on his side of the stand. When he just looked at her with disappointment and hurt she wanted to rush into his arms and tell him she loved him and it was as real as her _own heartbeat_ but she steeled herself.

Going to him she cupped his face, "Nik I'm trying to right my mother's wrongs. Let me do the right thing." He clutched her wrists against his face and leaning forward kissed her. When he pulled back he saw how much she needed him to listen to her. When had he ever declined her anything before and he could never do that not now and not ever. He picked up the journal and sat down in his pilot seat in the main panel room.

"You are not going anywhere." he said to Caroline when she turned towards the spare rooms to give him privacy.

She nodded solemnly and sat on the co-pilot's seat.

/^^/^^/

"So we have no free will at all?" he asked after reading all the parts written in English.

"As long as Vidans lives, none."

"Then why is this happening? How come you know and how come you are here to tell me the truth?"

"The other parts are in old latin. I used internet sites to try to make some sense of it. A few parts say if my mother hurts the "Warith" all of her designs would start unraveling or it would create a new timeline. I'm not sure who or what this "Warith" is but I'm guessing she must have hurt him or her or it."

"Let me get this straight. There are three more of us out there destined to get to each other. When they do then they go after my father."

"No two more of us. I think we have embarked on a new timeline or perhaps ours is unraveling. Maybe all three are, since you weren't supposed to be here with Caroline number two. Many parts are still not clear because I don't know old latin and some other parts are in another language."

Klaus could now understand how all of this seemed believable. Many of the things about their ( his and Caroline's) encounters in this timeline were accurately written down to the last detail.

But maybe Caroline's mother, being a TimeMaster had travelled to the future and seen things, and catalogued it all just so she could later on use all of this to get her revenge. By this logic it still held true that Caroline's mother was using her daughter to actualize her nefarious plans.

However he would never accept that his feelings were controlled and that his free will was someone else's property.

"What happens now?" Klaus asked getting up.

"I..you don't detest this or ..me?" she inquired as she got up. It killed him to see that vulnerability on her face.

"Why should I hate you? You are as much a victim in this as I am. As for your mother. I can't hate her without her there won't be any you." his tender reply made her feel more guilty of her mother's actions. He got up and placed the journal on the stand.

"You still think our love is untainted."

"I know it is." His fierce determination both scared and excited her. Was it too much to hope?

"Nik…"

"If you truly believed all of this then what was last night?" he pranced towards her like she was his prey. She couldn't skirt his advances, her back trapped against the wall near the panel.

"I….I'm s.."

"Don't you dare say sorry." his eyes flashed with fury, his body flush against hers. She felt the sculpted planes of his body against her breasts, the temptation of holding him too potent.

"Tell me what you feel. Do you feel sorry?"

"No. I don't." he pulled her in his arms and she was powerless. She looked away and he tilted her chin up with a soft brush of his finger.

"Then what do you feel? What did you feel last night? Please Caroline I beg of you give me this at least. I'm hanging by a thread here."

Had she thought she was powerless and that he held the reins?

He nuzzled her neck with his nose and kissed her pulse there. She breathed, "It felt incredible, like peace, like home. Like I was alive again after being dead for a month."

The tension left his body, her confession a balm for his aching heart. He smiled and kissed her soft lips, but he picked up on her hesitation. He leaned back and she sighed, "What we had last night felt right, beautiful and something that's meant to be…"

"And now you are going to argue that since it was like it's meant to be it is all a big plan." he moved away and gave out a sigh.

"It is. Not to mention the fact that it will lead to instability in the timelines, it could create drastic ripple effects. If we don't fix this then there might not be even one of us let alone three."

"How do you intend to fix this?"

"I need to know what else is in this book and maybe we can go back reverse it, salvaging the Earth and humanity. This is bigger than us. The war we are supposed to vage on your father leads to extinction of human race, no one survives. We … we perish."

"I know I read what she thinks would happen."

"Then how can you be okay with this?"

"Because …."

"You're still skeptical."

"Yes. And i'll remain to be unless i have irrefutable proof. You said you got it carbon dated maybe your aunt Carol sent you to someone who doctored the results. Maybe she's in on this plan. I have no reason to believe her."

"Okay. Then we will get this someone you trust. Meanwhile I'll look for Sheila Bennett she can help me translate this." Caroline turned away from him. He felt as if he needed to explain himself, "Love, you have to understand my hesitation. Just because I'm not certain about this doesn't mean I don't trust you." he followed her and turned her around grasping her elbow.

"I get it." she nodded, "But we need to leave asap."

"I'm not leaving until I make sure Caroline and her kids are safe."

There was that stab of jealousy again. She fisted her hands."What more do you want to do for her?"

"I'm going to shield her apartment."

"You can not protect her. What about when she goes to work or leaves her kids at some day care?" Caroline bit through clenched teeth.

"At least she'll be safe in her own house." Klaus caught a flicker of annoyance in her eyes, her show of jealousy pleased him beyond bound.

"Are you jealous?" he smirked and she realized how much she had missed his arrogant smirk.

"No. It's quite ridiculous of you actually if you think about it. You know he I mean the other Klaus will find her and take her some place safe even though he is charged with the assignment to kill Elizabeth Forbes only heir. In this timeline your father really is a huge douche who gives a whole new meaning to vendetta."

"Don't try to distract me. You are jealous and what's more satisfying is that you are jealous of yourself."

"I'm not." she emphasised and he laughed.

Taking her in his arms he kissed her head, "I'm not complaining love, honestly you look even more beautiful."

"Ughh you're such a caveman." she pushed out of his arms and he chuckled.

"Shall we go now. I'm willing to indulge in this stupid notion of yours just so we can leave as early as possible."

::::::::::;;;;:::::::::::::;;;;:::::

They were standing at the fire escape at the rear end of the building. He peeped inside and saw Caroline number two was breast feeding Danny.

"Look away you jerk. She's feeding the baby." Caroline standing beside him chided.

"I didn't see anything. It's practically dark inside. Plus it's nothing I haven't seen before." he smiled even as he turned away to give the mother privacy but he said the last part to rankle his Caroline.

She rolled her eyes at him and he grasped her nape and kissed her again. "Damn I missed that eye roll." She felt herself losing in the spell of his magnificent eyes. He leaned in again but this time she pulled back.

"Caroline…"

"We can't do this Nik. Not until we figure this out. I don't want to lose myself to you only to end up without you, losing you to fate. I'm not strong enough." Did a tear just fall from her eyes? Caroline moved back and brushed it away.

Klaus felt a lump in his throat she wanted to preserve herself but he was already lost to her.

"Fine." a barely audible hoarse whisper was his reply.

Caroline then moved back and fixed the cloaking device on the wall.

"With this and the other one out front it will create an invisible dome around her house and protect her." Klaus commented and she nodded.

They jumped down the fire escape. Klaus went forward a few steps when he was pulled back by Caroline. She hunkered him down in a corner with her and pointed out, "Look it's the other Klaus."

They saw Klaus number 2 holster his laser gun behind his back and climb up the fire escape they had just jumped down from. He tried getting in but the invisible dome was impenetrable.

"What are we going to do now?" Caroline whispered, he was so close she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. It gave rise to a delicious familiar tingle.

"What do you mean?" she was so close that her wild scent was teasing his senses.

"Caroline 2.0 can not know that Klaus 2.0 is Klaus 2.0. I mean she has already met you and that is not how they were supposed to meet."

Just then Klaus's emergency alert from his comp panel connected to his watch signaled and read that a major temporal shift had taken place and if another happened it might collapse this timeline.

They both looked at each other. They knew why this shift had occurred it was because Klaus was meant to be here in this timeline today not a month ago. Frustrated he sighed," We can not let them die if they die we die."

"What do you suggest?" Caroline asked still crouched beside him.

"We can give her a bit of "Oblivious". I have a vial with me."

"What? She'll lose her memories."

"I can titrate it so she will only forget what happened in the last one day."

"You mean she'll forget who you are and what happened to Tyler? That's worse. She won't ever know what happened to her husband."

"I am against it believe me. Do you have a better plan?"

"Fine I'll distract him you go get the vial."

"Take care." Klaus held her arm for a few moments.

She put her hand on his, "You too." Then she got up and hidden in the shadows walked to the end of the alley. Coming out in front of the building she pretended as if she had just walked out of the main building. Klaus from the alternate timeline was still looking for a way to get in but he could spy her from his vantage point. She made sure he caught a look of her blonde hair and her side profile.

Before long he jumped down and started following her. As soon as he started chasing Caroline Klaus went back and jumped on the fire escape ladder.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

It was almost two hours since Klaus had been back after he had successfully injected Caroline 2.0 as they had begun calling her and still his Caroline wasn't back. He had tried tracking her but there was no sign of her.

He punched in a code on his panel comp and asked Lilah to locate her again, "Sir. Captain Forbes is now close to our ship."

"Why weren't you able to track her before?"

"Because you imbecile I had deactivated it before. You tagged me last night. Take care you said. How could you?" she stated from behind him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I lost you once I'm not about to lose you again, ever. I couldn't go with you this was my way of reaching you in case you decided to desert me again or if you got in trouble."

"Next time just ask before you pull a stupid macho stunt like this." She threw the small chip at him and it hit his forehead.

"Ouch. You have a poor aim." he said rubbing his head.

"No. It landed where I wanted it to. It took me sometime to lose the other you. He was good."

Giving one of his smirks which brought out his dimples he said, "Don't I know it." She looked to heavens and he laughed. He hadn't laughed in a while, she was his happiness. He was still laughing and walking closer to her where she stood in the middle of the main room of the ship and was about to ask her about their new destination when suddenly his arm started burning.

A pained groan escaped his lips. She rushed to his side, "What's wrong what happened?"

He wanted to shake his head that nothing was wrong and the pain was bearable when the burn seared through his skin and the pain began amplifying. He roared unable to keep silent as it felt like someone was burning the inside of his arm and boring a hole through it. He collapsed on his knees and hands.

"Arrrrghhhh." his eyes rolled back.

"Nik. Nik. What's happening?" Caroline ran her hands over his forehead. Sweat was beading on his face and his body was twisting as he continued to hurt. She kept calling for him cradling him in her arms. Still howling with pain Klaus lifted his arm, she pushed up his sleeve and saw a red light burning inside the muscle of his forearm. Before she could do anything thing he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." and then passed out.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Meanwhile, Back At The TimeInstitute)

"Father. We know where Nik is." Finn remarked into his wireless device, as he stood alone in the main comp room of the Institution.

"It is definitely Niklaus." he answered a moment later when he heard a discreet yell coming through the speaker of the comp.

::::::::::&&&&&&&&

"There push it harder." Marcel said as he held on the punching bag with all his might.

"Ahnn." Rebekah landed a double kick with a grunt and the bag broke from it's hinges and flew into the wall behind along with Marcel.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and extended a hand to help Marcel up.

"That was definitely some great pushing." he remarked as he grabbed her hand to get up. Then in an instant he pulled her in his arms, "You know how I love it when you push."

She was smiling when he devoured her lips. She kissed him back, her hands stealing around his neck.

They heard the emergency alarm blare and pulled back. Saying nothing they rushed out hand in hand and saw a huge blue fire burning in the sky over at the Verboten, acres away from the training halls.

It was climbing and spreading like an explosion building up. Realization struck and she whispered, "It's gonna blow up."

They turned away but not before a loud explosion sounded, louder than any nuclear bomb and the entire Institute began shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm.

;;;,,,,;,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IN THE BOX YOU SEE BELOW !


End file.
